Vacaciones
by Ms. Dragneel Li
Summary: Lucy tiene dos problemas luego de estar casada por cuatro años con el amor de su vida, tiene un marido perezoso quien siempre la quiere en la cama y dos gemelos demonios... for the NaLu Week
1. Nada como casa

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy–_ pensamientos o recuerdos

—

—

**Vacaciones**

**Capitulo 1: **Nada como casa

—

—

—¡Mama!— el chillido de unos de sus hijos casi la hace saltar del susto, haciendo así que el cuchillo el cual tenía en manos se le callera. —¡Igneel me está molestando!— aquella personita corrió hacia su madre y se aferró a unos de sus pies.

—¡No es cierto!— otra cantarina e infantil voz la hizo suspirar. Desde que estaban de vacaciones era lo mismo todas las mañanas.

—Ya, ya— se inclinó hasta el niño que tenía aferrado a su pierna y lo tomó en brazos. —No puedes molestar a tu hermano, Igneel— le regañó al otro niño, sin embargo, al tener al otro pequeño en brazos, no vio como éste sonreía y le sacaba la lengua a su hermano, ocasionando el enojo en éste y que una llama cubriese unos de sus puños. —No magia en la cocina— le regañó al ver la intención del niño.

—Pero mamá, Jude se está riendo y me saca la lengua— dijo en un puchero, inflando las mejillas y haciendo un lindo mohín con los labios.

—¡No es cierto!— se aferró a su madre, hundiendo su rostro entre sus pechos.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?— una ronca voz llamó la atención de los presentes. Otro problema para Lucy. Natsu estaba mucho más guapo casi seis años después de la pelea contra los dragones: Estaba más alto, tenía más músculos, no tanto como Elfman, y quizás tampoco como Laxus, pero no era ni la sombra del Natsu del pasado, sus cabellos seguían iguales, rosas, brillantes y rebeldes, quizás luego de aquella pelea se puso algo más serio, posesivo y hasta más descarado, pero siempre que sonreía seguía transmitiéndole aquella seguridad y confianza, su corazón aún latía locamente cuando lo tenía cerca.

—¡Papá!— fue el grito de Igneel que le hizo sacudir la cabeza. Vio el encuentro entre padre e hijo. Natsu se ponía de cuchillas y tomaba al pequeño en brazos, alzándolo y tirándolo al aire para luego apararlo en sus fuertes brazos. Jude se movió entre sus brazos, pidiendo que lo soltase y así lo hizo, vio como el otro pequeño corrió a los brazos de su padre. Sus tres pelirrosas. Si no fuese aquel mechón rubio que tenían los gemelos tras la nuca, nadie pensaría que eran sus hijos, pues ambos niños eran retrato de su padre.

—¿Se han portado bien con mamá?— les preguntó con una sonrisa. Los niños se miraron entre sí, primero con cara de miedo y luego sonriendo.

—¡Sí, somos buenos!— gritaron al unísono, sonriendo.

—Claro, es por eso que dejaron el mercado de Magnolia en ruinas hacen dos días— los niños tenían el mismo carácter explosivo que su padre, donde iban, destruían, y era que apenas con cuatro años aún no sabían controlar su magia.

—Eso suena genial— dijo despeinando a ambos niños.

—No es genial, Natsu, el maestro tuvo que pagar el desastre y creo que tendrás que pagarle— automáticamente cuando dijo aquello, vio como sus hijos saltaban de los brazos del pelirrosa y corrían fuera del alcance de su padre. Sí, cuatro años después y Natsu Dragneel sentía lo que sentía Makarov cuando el mejor equipo de Fairy Tail destruía todo en sus misiones.

—¡Tsk!— chasqueó la lengua, lo que menos quería escuchar era lo que sus hijos habían destruido en su ausencia, se iba por una semana de misión y ya tenía que estar pensando en los desastres de los gemelos.

—Pensaba que llegabas el domingo— tomó el cuchillo al inclinarse y volvió a terminar de preparar los emparedados. Se tenía que reunir con las chicas en el gremio, se irían al hotel Akane por una semana.

—¿Estás enojada?— se acercó cuidadosamente, sabía lo peligroso que era una mujer con un cuchillo en manos y más si esta mujer era Lucy.

—No lo intentes, Dragneel— aquello fue como un gruñido de advertencia, haciendo tragar al hombre.

—Luce…— se le acercó hasta quedar a su espalda, inclinó la cabeza en su hombro donde apoyó su mandíbula y dejó que su caliente y sofocante aliento acariciara la blanca piel.

—Te atreviste a irte de misión sin mi…— le reclamó, estaba realmente enojada. Una semana atrás se descubrió despertando sola en la gran cama que compartía con el chico y ni siquiera una carta le hubo dejado, se enteró todo por sus compañeros en el gremio.

—Me enciendes cuanto te enojas, Luce— dijo con voz melosa, llevando sus manos hasta los grandes atributos de la chica.

—¡¿Pero qué haces?!— gritó alarmada, sonrojada, Natsu sabía como desviarse de temas importante. El chico desde aquella vez que había salido volando desnuda por culpa de Zilconis, y terminado interrumpiendo su concentrada pelea con el Rogue del futuro, había tenido un fetichismo con sus pechos.

—Te toco— dijo sin importancia, masajeando los grandes pechos de la rubia. —Te extrañé, no sabes el frío que pasé sin ti— mintió con descaro, hundiendo su boca en la sexy curva del cuello femenino y mordiendo.

—Nunca tienes frío, Natsu— se mordió el labio inferior, pues las caricias sobre sus pechos estaban teniendo el efecto que el pelirrosa buscaba.

—Nunca miento, Luce— su voz tan gruesa, fuerte, ocasionó que el bajo vientre de la chica se exaltara y el interior de sus piernas se volviera líquido.

—Ahora lo estás haciendo— apenas dijo aquello y él la hiso girar sobre sus talones, obligándola a dejar el cuchillo nuevamente. —Los niños…— pero no terminó, la boca de Natsu cubrió la suya, demandante, caliente, deliciosa. No sabía como besaban otros hombres, pero Natsu besaba como los dioses, delicioso, su aliento sofocante, único.

—No tendré tiempo de llevarte a la cama— le dijo entre besos, tomándola de la cintura y dejándola sobre el buró donde hacía la comida.

—Natsu— el gemido fue inevitable, el chico hundía su lengua entre sus labios, besándola golosamente mientras sus manos recorrían de arriba abajo sus curvas. —Los niños…— intentó detenerlo, que entrara en razón, no quería que sus hijos presenciaran algo tan íntimo como aquello, se moriría de la vergüenza.

Ignorando las peticiones de la rubia, la boca del chico se deslizó de sus labios, cuellos hasta sus pechos y desgarrando el frente de la camiseta de la chica, empezó una única y excitante atención sobre aquellas dulces curvas.

—¿Te estás cuidando?— le preguntó con voz ronca, separándose de sus pechos y observando el sonrojado rostro de la rubia.

—Sabes que anulas el efecto— le reclamó antes de rodearlo con los brazos del cuello, acercándolo a ella y uniendo sus labios.

—Entonces pidamos que no te embarace— dijo justo antes de hundirse dentro del caliente centro de la rubia.

—Natsu…

—No, Luce, necesito escucharte— dijo demandante, penetrando fuertemente en el cuerpo de la chica, empezando un rápido y torturoso vaivén. Sintió como las uñas de Lucy se enterraban en su ancha espalda, sus dulces labios separados, su rostro contraído y su interior caliente.

La cocina fue inundada de los gemidos y jadeos de ambos amantes, reencontrándose nuevamente, y era que estar sin ella aquella semana había sido de perros, desde que estaba con Lucy, siempre la tenía cerca, luego de lo de los dragones, aquel sentimiento posesivo explotó, tenía que tenerla cerca, ver que estaba bien, que no estaba en peligro, que estaba sana y salva. Aquella había sido la primera misión que hubo ido sin ella, claro, el tiempo que tuvo embarazada y el que guardó reposo no contaban, pues era algo obligatorio, no lo pudo acompañar en aquellas misiones.

—¡Natsu!— gritó ella cuando minutos más tarde del caliente encuentro, notó que la cocina estaba envuelta en llamas. —¡Se quemará todo!— siguió gritando, haciendo que el pelirrosa rodara los ojos, Lucy seguía siendo la misma.

—Ya, ya— se quejó mientras volvía a dejar los pantalones en su sitió y las llamas desaparecían lentamente. —¿No quieres que Igneel y Jude nos vean, no?— le dijo mientras se alejaba e iba al refrigerador, tenía sed.

—No me acostumbro a eso— le dijo, intentando arreglarse la camiseta, pero no tenía arreglo, el pelirrosa había desgarrado la parte delantera, ahora tenía que cambiarse. —¿Qué te sucedió?— se acercó rápidamente al chico cuando éste le dio la espalda y vió un profundo rasguño en esta, parecía sanando.

—Tu ve que salvarle el pellejo a Gray cuando esas sirenas lo secuestraron— gruñó al decir aquello, no podía creer aún que Gray había caído en el juego de esas cosas, se supone que el pendejo tenía a Juvia, mujeres bonitas, cuerpos de infarto y con pocas ropas no tenían que cantar y ocasionarle una erección a un hombre casado. —Todos pasaron un momento difícil cuando aparecieron esas— estaba por tomar un poco de agua directamente de la botella cuando el rostro de desagrado de Lucy se hizo presente.

—¿Tu no caíste?— se cruzó de brazos luego de pasarle un vaso. Cuando se enteró de la misión en la cual su Natsu participaría, no pudo evitar ponerse celosa, estaría en un campo peligroso, mujeres hermosas y con el poder de hacer que cualquier hombre callera a sus pies.

—Claro que no, solamente tenía que recordar lo enojada que te pondrías y me hacía sudar frío— y dicho aquello, un fuerte grito inundó la residencia Dragneel.

**…000…**

—¿Natsu, qué te sucedió?— preguntó una preocupada Mira cuando el chico se sentó en la barra, tenía una mejilla sonrojada, como si acabara de recibir un fuerte golpe.

—Pudiste con las sirenas pero no con una coneja enojada, no?— la risa burlona de Gajeel lo hizo gruñir.

—Cállate…

—¿Qué?— chilló la rubia al mirar todo a su alrededor, claro, por eso había notado todo extraño desde que hubo entrado al gremio, pues habían muchas maletas. —Llevar a todo Fairy Tail al Hotel Akane será una trampa mortal— volvía a decir.

—Tranquila, Lucy, el maestro ya lo decidió— le dijo Erza quien tenía una niña peliazul sentada en su falda con la cabeza sobre sus pechos, la pequeña estaba dormida.

—Yo quería unas vacaciones tranquilas— se sentó, resignada, sabía que aquello era imposible al ser magos de Fairy Tail, pero con soñar no perdía nada.

—¡Devuelvan eso!— la voz del maestro hizo que todos miraran hacia el anciano quien venía corriendo tras los dos gemelos Dragneel. —A mi edad no puedo correr— se quejó el hombre cuando vio como ambos niños se escabullían entre las piernas de su padre, llamando la atención de su progenitor.

—¿Qué hacen?— preguntó Natsu con una ceja arqueada cuando vio los sonrientes rostros de sus hijos.

—Revista— dijeron al unísono cuando Igneel le entregó la revista a su padre.

—¿Qué tiene de interesante esa revista?— preguntó Gajeel pero al ver la mueca sombría que adornó el rostro del pelirrosa, lo entendió. Los gemelos Dragneel habían tomado una revista para adulto del maestro.

—¡Abuelo!— una aura rojiza cubrió al chico, él, padre de esos dos pequeños traviesos, siempre cuidó no hacerle nada a Lucy delante de sus hijos y ahora era testigo de cómo las infantiles mentes de sus hijos eran corrompidas.

Un niño de cabellos negros se inclinó cuando el pelirrosa tiró la revista y empezó a perseguir al maestro. Tenía unos lentes, se veía mayor que ambos gemelos, como de unos cinco o seis años.

—Papá, es la misma que tienes— Gajeel casi escupe su bebida al escuchar lo que el pequeño acababa de decir.

—¡Mocoso!— corrió tras su hijo, pero éste rápidamente se fue hacia su madre.

—G-A-J-E-E-L— llamó una enojada McGarden.

—Son buenas para las misiones enana— dijo simplemente.

—Tu papá es un descarado— decía una pequeña niña de cabellos dorados, tenía dos colitas.

—¡No hables de mi papi, cara manchada!— chilló una niña de cabellos negros.

—También eres como tu padre, una busca problemas— nuevamente dijo la niña de cabellos rubios.

—Lena, no molestes a Gady— se escuchó el regaño de una mujer de cabellos castaños, Cana.

—Las peleas de chicas son aburridas— dijo otro niño. —Son mejores la de chicos— corrió hacia los gemelos Dragneel quien en aquellos estaban sentados sobre la barra. —¡Jude, Igneel, peleemos!— gritó el niño llamando la atención de los gemelos.

—Ni siquiera pueden controlar su magia, deberías pelear con alguien que si pueda— dijo un niño peliazul.

—¡Cállate, ojos viscos!— le giró el niño.

—Si tanto quieres pelear yo voy a patearte— le dijo sonriente el peliazul.

—Gin no sabe cuándo rendirse— se burló un niño rubio, tenía un mechón café entre su rubios cabellos.

—¡Callados todos!— gritó el maestro. —Todos quienes irán al hotel Akana, nos encontraremos allá.

**Continuará**

* * *

Lo sé, voy tarde para esto, pero aquí os traigo mi aporte en celebración del NaLu, estaba pensando hacer un one shot, pero nunca he hecho uno y no creo ser buena para uno, así que quizás contenga más de un capitulo. Lamento no haber actualizado Dormitorios para Chicos, más cuando suba el capítulo daré razón por la tardanza. Espero que disfruten la historia. **La historia contendrá spoiler.**

Y no, no será la típica historia de los hijos de los personajes que nos gustan. Solamente NaLu, las otras parejas solamente serán mencionadas, nada más.


	2. Llegada al hotel

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy–_ pensamientos o recuerdos

—

—

**Vacaciones**

**Capítulo 2: **Llegada al hotel

—

—

—¡Qué es mi turno!— chillaba el niño.

—Lucy, puedes decirle a tus hijos que no soy un juguete— decía un mareado Happy, pues ambos niños se pelaban por el gato alado.

—Dios, dejen de torturar al pobre de Happy— pidió la rubia al quitarle al gata quien rápidamente voló lejos de los niños.

—Era mi turno— se quejó Igneel en un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —¡Papá!— movió un brazo de su padre, haciendo que éste se quitara la revista del rostro y lo mirara con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué sucede?— la voz del hombre salió ronca, era obvio que se estaba quedando dormido.

—No te duermas— dijo haciendo un mohín, ocasionando que el pelirrosa sonriera.

—Ven— le dijo ofreciéndole unas de sus piernas y el niño rápidamente se sentó en su regazo. —¿Para dónde vas?— le preguntó a la rubia al verla poner de pie. Estaban en un tren de camino al Hotel Akane, casi estaban todos los miembros de Fairy Tail allí, para la buena suerte de Natsu, aquel día Wendy no estaba de misión y había podido usar su magia en él, bueno, en los otros dos Dragons Slayer también.

—Veré sino necesitan ayuda con algo, estamos por llegar. Pórtense bien— pidió mirando a los niños. —Los tres— dijo último al dirigir su castaña mirada al pelirrosa.

—A veces creo que más que su compañero te trata como un niño al que cuida— dijo burló Happy al sentarse sobre la cabeza de su dueño.

—¿Igneel, era tu turno de jugar con Happy?— le preguntó sonriendo al pequeño.

—¡Natsu cruel!— chilló el animal. —¡Lucy, Natsu quiere mi muerte!— chillaba mientras se iba volando por la dirección que se hubo ido minutos atrás la rubia.

**…000…**

—¡Queééééé!— el fuerte gritó de todos los presentes asustó a las personas quienes estaban en el lobby de aquel lujoso hotel y a la supervisora.

—¿Qué pensaban, idiotas?— preguntó el maestro. —¿Qué iba a poner a cuenta habitación y comida sobre Fairy Tail?— se burló el hombre. —La habitación a nombre de Makarov Dreyar— dijo el hombre normalmente y segundos después recibió unas llaves. —Iré a recostarme— dijo sonriendo, dejando a los presentes con cara de póker.

—¡Abuelo!— chilló Lana, corriendo tras su abuelo.

—Lo siento, pequeña, sino tienes donde dormir ven con tu hermano a…— y le susurró aquello al oído y la niña sonrió.

—El— dijo Gray sin salir de su asombra.

—Es— siguió Jellal.

—Un— apoyó Laxus.

—Cabrón— terminó Natsu, sentía una vena latir en su frente, tenía deseos de patear a alguien.

—Yo pensaba que el maestro se haría cargo— dijo Levy.

—Juvia cree que nos engañó a todos— tenía a una pequeña niña de cabellos azules en brazos.

—Yo no tengo nada— dijo la Scarlet quien tenía otra pequeña en brazos.

—¿Tienes algo?— le preguntó a Laxus, el hombre en aquellos momentos se inclinaba y tomaba en brazos a su pequeña hija.

—Sí, pero no para todos— dijo mirando a los demás.

—Nunca iría de vacaciones sin dinero y contar solamente con el maestro— dijo Jellal.

—¿Natsu?— llamó Lucy, tenía a Igneel en brazos pues se había quedado dormido, Natsu tenía a Jude en sus hombros.

—No tengo nada, Luce, el dinero lo dejé en la cama cuando me cambié de ropa, solamente tengo…— dudó al meter la mano en su bolsillo y sacar una brillante y llamativa piedra blanca en forma de circulo.

—¡Natsu!— gritó alarmada la rubia.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?— preguntó aún más alarmada Cana.

—Creo que cuando estaba peleando con esa sirena, antes de quemarla— los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos.

—Dulce— dijo Jude quitándole la piedra a su padre e intentándola llevar a su boca, pero la rápida mano de su progenitor lo evitó.

—No es dulce, campeón— le dijo al pequeño. —¿Saben lo que es?— preguntó curioso.

—¿Con qué no caíste no?— el reclamo de la rubia lo hizo arquear una ceja. —Dragon mentiroso— le dijo entre dientes, decepcionada y dolida con el hombre que estaba frente a ella. —No quiero que te me acerques— le dijo dando la vuelta e intentándose marchar.

—Luce— la llamó, justo cuando frente a la chica aparecía una columna de fuego.

—¿Planeas quemarme?— le preguntó indignada, solamente no le gritaba por sus hijos. Había confiado en Natsu, era lo que más quería, quien le había dado toda aquella felicidad.

Siempre tuvo miedo luego de lo de los dragones, el cambio en el chico, los poderes que había obtenido luego de comer las flamas de aquel dragón llamado Atlas, Natsu había cambiado y muchas veces le asustaba, todos estuvieron feliz de como había terminado lo de los dragones, pero luego cada Dragon Slayer tuvo su propio fantasmas, reclamándose por la ridícula actuación, por lo ridículo que fue todo, que siendo Dragón Slayer no pudieron derrotar ni siquiera a un dragón, pero Natsu lo hubo tomado más personal, ni siquiera Gajeel o Laxus lo tomaron como él, pues el chico estaba seguro que con ese ridículo nivel, Igneel nunca se sentiría orgulloso de él y su progreso. EL pelirrosa se había ido supuestamente a entrenar, estuvo casi dos años lejos de Fairy Tail y cuando regresó todos se sorprendieron al ver al nuevo Natsu y su buen progreso, ahora, cuatro años después, por primera vez pensaba que Natsu si era capaz de lastimarla, seguramente había estado con muchas mujeres mientras nadie nunca supo dónde estaba, sí, luego de lo sucedido con Zilconis había tomado infraganti al chico mirándole los pechos, hasta le pedía tocarlos, pero nunca había reaccionado como cuando regresó al gremio, a todos había saludado normalmente, pero a ella, apenas la vio la abrazó y como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, la había besado delante de todos, y que beso, su primer beso y su mundo había temblado completamente, escribir un beso en una historia era algo, pero recibir uno era cosa totalmente diferente.

—Claro que no— se defendió, nunca lastimaría a Lucy, ella era suya, nunca tendría las fuerzas para hacerle daño. —¿No me crees?— la mirada altiva de la chica le dejó claro que no le había creído nada. —Fueron esos tontos quienes cayeron en el hechizo de esas cosas— señaló a los chicos con la mano la cual sostenía la piedra, pues su otra mano estaba ocupada sosteniendo a su hijo en su cuello. —Bueno, Jellal tampoco cayó, pero los demás sí— los chicos miraban la escena de la pareja y los niños que estaban despiertos miraban curiosos.

—No te creo nada, Dragneel— dijo con el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

—¡Diablos, Luce!— odiaba cuando ella tomaba esa actitud. Todos se alertaron cuando vieron como una aura rojiza rodeaba al pelirrosa y luego unas intensas llamas lo rodeaban.

—¡Qué haces, quemarás a Jude!— gritó alarmada.

—Sabes que solamente quemo lo que quiero— dijo un serio Natsu, desde que había ingerido las flamas de Atlas, sus llamas eran más intensas, calurosas y a veces quemaba cosas sin desearlo, pero nunca quemaría a su hijo, mierda, era su hijo, unas de las personas que más amaba.

—¡Jude, no!— gritó al ver como su hijo abría su boquita y empezaba a comer las flamas de su padre.

—¡Wakala, son muy amargas!— escupió el niño.

—¡Dame a mi hijo!— el pelirrosa la miró, qué diablos le sucedía a Lucy?

—¿Estás bien?— tomó a su hijo de su cuello y lo miró, era la primera vez que Jude hacía aquello, bueno, nunca permitía que los gemelos intentaran comer fuego o sus flamas, no habían sido criados o entrenados por un dragón. —_No serán unos niños normales—_ les había dicho la vieja con aroma a Grandine cuando Lucy había salido de parto. _—No comerán fuego o algún elemento como los hacen los Dragons Slayer, pero no serán normales como otros magos, podrán resistir a altas temperaturas, sus intestinos serán más resistentes y pueden tolerar el fuego, pero comerlo les traerá quizás alguna reacción negativa._

—Me duele— se quejó llevándose las manos a la barriga y poniendo cara de dolor y asco.

—Escupe, amor— le dijo cariñosamente su madre, dándole una palmadita en la espalda, sin embargo, aquello obligó al niño a abrir la boca y que unas intensas llamas saliese y fueran sobre su padre.

—Esto no se ve todos los días— susurraba Gray, pues veían como la pareja estaba en el lobby del hotel mientras Natsu estaba en vuelto por las llamas que salían de la pequeña boca del niño.

—Lo siento— se disculpó el niño cuando la última línea de flamas abandonaba su boca.

—¿Hot cakes?— le preguntó su padre cuando terminó de comer las llamas que lo rodeaban. —¿Cuándo hiciste hot cakes?— le preguntó a la rubia.

—Ayer— dijo sin entender.

—Estuvieron comiendo esas llamas, mis llamas solamente son muy fuerte para su estómago.

—¡Jude Dragneel!— le regañó.

—Igneel, también comió— dijo en un puchero.

—¿Qué haré con ustedes?— preguntó al mirar al otro pelirrosa que descansaba en sus brazos. —Dame a Jude, regresaremos a casa— no olvidaría tan fácil la traición recién descubierta del hombre.

—¿Alguien puede decirle que no estuve con esa cosa escamosa?— preguntó ya enojado.

—Coneja, Aalamander no estuvo con nadie, me pedía una reviste algunas veces, pero nunca estuvo con alguien.

—¿Estás diciendo que ustedes si?— preguntó enojada Levy.

—Casi, pero Salamander y Jellal nos salvaron.

—¿Entonces cómo es que tienes el corazón de una sirena en manos?— vio como Natsu arqueaba una ceja y aquello le hizo enojar. —Lo que tienes en manos no es una piedra, genio, es una perla, el corazón de una princesa sirena, se purifican y transforman en una perla cuando encuentran el verdadero amor— el chico abrió la boca pero nada salió, cuando aquella hermosa mujer se había convertido en un monstro escamoso y peleado a muerte con él, se había arrancado aquello del pecho con sus últimas fuerzas y entregado.

—Nosotros también matamos y no tenemos perlas— dijo decepcionado Gray.

—Porque no todas las sirenas lo tienen, solamente quienes tienen un linaje puro y sin manchas, en pocas palabras, Natsu eliminó quizás a la última.

—Si tanto te molesta lo tiro— dijo sin importancia mirando la piedra. —Es solamente una piedra…— pero Lucy le quitó la joya.

—Es obvio que no sabes el valor— dijo Cana. —Con una de esas y puedes tener más riquezas que el propio rey.

—Vamos, tenemos que pedir habitaciones— les dijo la rubia, pero al pasar al lado del pelirrosa, éste le arrebató la perla.

—¿Si tanto te molesta esta cosa, por qué no la tiramos?— le pregunta.

—Porque estoy cansada, ya ha anochecido y quiero tomar una rica ducha— le dijo. —Nunca olvidaré que estoy casada con un hombre que es capaz de enamorar a una sirena— sonrió y se acercó al chico y le besó la mejilla.

**…000…**

—¡Dios!— exclamó la rubia cuando estuvieron en la habitación, era enorme, cortinas de sedas, corridas, dejando ver la grande y brillante luna nueva, cama grande. —Es hermoso— dijo al dejar a Igneel en la cama. Apenas en recepción Natsu había mostrado la joya y le habían ofrecido la mejor suite de todo el hotel, gratis, solamente por ser poseedor de tan rara joya, y claro, habían pedido habitaciones para los demás.

—El mar— dijo un soñoliento Jude cuando su padre salió de la habitación hacia el valcón con vista al mar.

—Natsu, se puede enfermar, está muy frío— le regañó la rubia obligándolo a entrar nuevamente, pues Jude se había quedado dormido cuando estuvieron en recepción. La rubia acomodó a ambos gemelos en la cama, luego que los desvistió y le puso la ropa de dormir.

—¿Por qué no vamos al jacuzzi?— le dijo dejando la joya en unas de las mesitas de noche. —Tú, yo, nosotros dos, solos— dijo meloso, rodeándola de la cintura con sus fuertes manos.

—Nos pueden ver— dijo sonrojada, pues ya el chico intentaba quitarle el vestido corto de hilo que llevaba.

—Eres mía, Luce, solamente yo puedo verte— ella lo rodeó del cuello cuando el chico la tomó en brazos, ese era el Natsu que conocía, juguetón, sonriente.

**…000…**

—¡No puedo creerlo!— gritaba el maestro al enterarse del acontecimiento de la noche anterior. Todo el gremio estaba en el comedor principal del hotel, se estaban desayunando, las personas ajenas que allí estaban miraban a todos como si estuviesen locos, pues hacían mucho alboroto.

—Mira, Charles, un pescado— gritaba un muy contento Happy a la gata blanca.

—¡Kiwi, kiwi!— decía un muy feliz Lilly.

—Desayunarse es de hombre— se escuchó la voz del mayor de los Strauss.

—Gin, la ropa— regañaba Juvia a su hijo mayor mientras le daba de comer a Umi, su pequeña hija con solamente dos años. Sí, unas vacaciones con todo Fairy Tail junto no serían buenas, pensaba Lucy escuchando a sus nakamas.

—Ryos, deja los libros, ven a comer— pedía Levy.

—Mira, Ryos, es waffles— decía Gaby a su hermano.

—Ya te ensuciaste— dijo Cana al limpiarle la mejilla a su hija.

—Sino dejas de ensuciarte Gady te seguirá llamando cara manchada— le dijo el niño rubio.

—Yunn, no molestes a tu hermana— le pidió Laxus a su hijo.

—¿Papá, por qué todos son tan alborotosos?— le preguntó el niño de cabellos azules a su padre. Era Ryuu el hijo de Jellal y Erza.

—Creo que sin escandalo no fuera Fairy Tail— dijo su padre. Erza sonrió al escucharlo, aunque Jellal aún no era miembro oficial de Fairy Tail y aún se _escondía_ del consejo mágico, sabía que algún día vivirían sin esas preocupaciones.

—¡Quiero meterme al agua!— decía un entusiasmado Jude.

—¡Yo me meteré primero!— dijo Igneel.

—¡Yo!

—¡No, yo!

—¡No yo!— dijo encendiendo su pequeño puño y lanzándose sobre su hermano, sin embargo, al hacerlo, ambos fueron a caer sobre el maestro quien justo en aquellos momentos estaba disfrutando de un delicioso plato de avena el cual salió por los aires y todos miraban aterrados, era avena caliente.

—¡Yo lo quemaré!— chilló Jude feliz.

—¡Yo lo congelaré!— salió Gin al encuentro del gemelo.

—Peleando por quien destruye un plato de avena— dijo Lena quien apareció al lado del plato como un rayo.

—¡Yo lo pedí, cara manchada!— chilló Gin yendo sobre la niña pero frente a ella apareció Yuun obligando al niño detenerse.

—¡Karyuu…— el grito de Igneel solamente alertó aún más a los presentes y los hizo sudar frío, especialmente a su progenitora, sus retoños no sabían la magnitud de sus ataques y al no poder controlarlos solamente empeoraba más, pues el ataque se distorsionaba, la mayor parte del tiempo terminando en furiosas olas de fuegos.

—¡Natsu!— gritó Lucy buscando ayuda, el pelirrosa era el único que podía detener los ataques de sus hijos.

—Pero si sería bueno comer algo de fuego— dijo al terminar unos waffles, ganándose las miradas asesinas de todos.

—….No Hokou….— gritó el niño vaciando las mejillas. Una inmensa ola de fuego arropó el lugar, envolviendo a todos.

—N..no me quemo— dijo sorprendida Lucy.

—¿Crees que dejaré que te quemes?— le preguntó un sonriente Natsu llegando a su lado.

—¿Están bien todos?— le preguntó al abrazarlo.

—Bueno…— se rascó la mejilla intentando evitar la mirada castaña.

—¡Natsu Dragneel!— le regañó.

—Creo que practicar con los del gremio no es mala idea.

—Natsu, aquí hay….— y las llamas que cubrían todo desaparecieron, dejando ver a dos pequeños gemelos pelirrosas riendo de la travesura y toda las demás personas en el suelo, con una línea de humo saliendo de sus bocas. —….personas que no son del gremio— dijo mirando a su alrededor.

—¡¿Viste papá?!— chilló Igneel corriendo hacia su padre quien se inclinó y lo tomó en brazos.

—Eso fue fantástico— lo felicitó despeinándolo.

—Karyuu…— aterrada, miró a Jude, el niño planeaba hacer lo mismo que acababa de hacer su hermano. —….. no Hokou— terminó vaciando sus mejillas.

—¡Jude, no!— chilló aterrada, pero las intensas llamas la rodearon. Cerró los ojos y esperó.

—Solamente juegan— dijo divertido Natsu. La rubia abrió los ojos, no se quemaba, nuevamente Natsu los había rodeado con su propio fuego para protegerla, un escudo.

—No es gracioso, hay niños…— pero fue interrumpida cuando el pelirrosa se inclinó sobre ella y unió sus labios en un beso.

—¡Jude, papá tiene su boca con la de mamá!— ambos padres rieron al escuchar al niño mientras seguían besándose.

**Continuará**

* * *

Muchas gracias a quienes leen, esta historia quería terminarla antes que se acabara la semana NaLu, pues sería como mi aportación xDD…Por allí me pidieron que aclarará quienes eran hijos de quien, os aquí va.

**Igneel & Jude**: Son hijos de Natsu x Lucy

**Ryuu y Gia**: Hijos de Jellal x Erza. Fue a Ryuu que Gin llamó ojos viscos en el capítulo anterior.

**Yunn & Lena**: Hijos de Laxus x Cana. Gin le dice cara manchada a Lena.

**Gin & Umi**: Hijos de Gray x Juvia

**Ryos y Gady**: Hijos de Gajeel x Levy


	3. Sol, playa y Lucy secuestrada

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy–_ pensamientos o recuerdos

—

—

**Vacaciones**

**Capítulo 3: **Sol, playa y Lucy secuestrada

—

—

—Duele— se quejaba una niña de cabellos negros.

—Lo siento cielo— se disculpó Levy.

—Lo siento, Levy-chan— se disculpó Lucy. Para su buena suerte, cuando todo el desastre del comedor se tranquilizó, descubrió que todos sus nakamas habían protegido a sus hijos, las llamas de sus hijos no hacían el daño que las de Natsu, aún, pero si suficiente daño a una infantil piel.

—No te preocupes, Lu-chan— le dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo que sería el primer día en la playa, se había convertido en un desastre, allí estaban, en el salón del hotel, intentando ser atendidos.

—¿Papá, mamá está enojada?— preguntaron con tristeza los gemelos, Lucy los había castigado allí en aquella esquina de la sala.

—Hey, esas caritas— dijo su progenitor al inclinarse y quedar a la altura de sus hijos. —Solamente un poco más de práctica y controlarán su magia— le dijo sonriendo al dejar ambas manos en las pequeñas cabezas. —Arriba esos ánimos— les animó y rápidamente se vio rodeado del cuello por los infantiles brazos de sus hijos, cada uno escondiendo su rostro a un lado de su cuello.

—No queríamos dañar— dijeron.

—Ustedes no dañaron, solamente son muy débiles— les susurró antes de abrazarlos. Ninguno de los niños tenía culpa de su descontrolado poder, más bien era culpa de él: Nunca pensó que tener hijos con Lucy resultara ser de aquella manera, solamente les sucedía a sus hijos, pues la vieja con olor a Grandine se los había advertido cuando se enteró del embarazo de Lucy, que a su hijo le costaría controlar todo su poder, él era un Dragon Slayer, su magia antigua y _rara_, Lucy era la única maga estelar que había, ella aún no había aceptado las llaves de Yukino, pero según la peliblanda, sabía que ella lo haría en su debido momento, que solamente era cuestión de esperar. La combinación suya y la de Lucy hacían demasiada presión, según Lucy aún era débil, pero él no lo veía así, en los últimos años había aumentado su poder espiritual, podía llamar a más de un espíritu al campo de batalla y más de uno ya se auto invocaba, no necesitaban el poder espiritual de su poseedora, pero ella se seguía viendo débil.

—Creo que con esto será suficiente— se limpió la frente una chica de cabellos azules.

—No deberías esforzarte, Wendy— le dijo una gata blanca.

—No es esfuerzo, solamente es para ayudar al gremio— sonrió.

—¡Lo siento mucho!— se disculpó Lucy en un grito haciendo una reverencia, pues había llamado la atención de todos. —Por mi culpa perdieron el primer día de playa— siguió diciendo apenada, ya no sabía qué hacer con sus pequeños, Natsu los entrenaba cuando tenían tiempo libre, pero bastaba con dejar de hacerlo por tan corto tiempo como lo era una semana, y todo iba sobre tierra, la magia de sus hijos se volvía a descontrolar.

—No culpen a mamá— ambos gemelos corrieron hasta ponerse frente a su padre con los brazos estirados.

—Mamá es buena— dijo Igneel quien empezaba a sollozar.

—Ella nos quiere mucho— siguió Jude a su hermano.

Natsu se acercó a la rubia, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—Está bien Lucy, estás con nosotros.

—Natsu…— el pelirrosa sonrió cuando ella lo abrazó. —Soy una mala madre— sollozó en su pecho, obligando al pelirrosa a dejar una mano sobre sus cabellos y consolándola.

—¡Dejaremos Fary Tail!— chillaron al unísono, los niños aún no pronunciaban bien el nombre del gremio. —No queremos a mamá triste— la rubia se separó del pelirrosa al escuchar lo dicho por sus hijos.

—¿De dónde sacan eso?— se inclinó para quedar a la altura de ambos niños. —No tenemos que dejar Fairy Tail— esto último lo dijo en voz baja, no estaba segura si su lugar como miembro de Fairy Tail seguía igual, pues sus hijos hacían muchas travesuras.

—No importa que tan desastroso sea su falta de control— fue el maestro quien habló mientras se acercaba a los niños. —Ustedes son de Fairy Tail, nacieron aquí y aquí pertenecen— les dijo con sabiduría el maestro ya frente de ellos. —Lucy no tiene que preocuparse por los daños que puedan causar, Fairy Tail ha pasado por cosas peores, el miembro que no resista las travesuras de dos mocosos, no es un miembro de Fairy Tail.

—¡Abuelo!— y el maestro se vio envuelto entre los pequeños abrazos de los gemelos, pues habían prácticamente brincado sobre el hombre.

—Claro, Natsu se hará cargo de pagar por todas las pérdidas que ocasionen.

—Son niños, Lu-chan, no te preocupes— le dijo Levy al acercarse a su amiga

**…000…**

—Papá, por favor— pedía Romeo, pues tanto su padre como muchos otros del gremio, miraban una y otra vez alrededor, pues estaban en la playa, muchas chicas en bikinis diminutos y aquellos viejos verdes estaban casi al colapso.

—Pero mamá— decía el pequeño a su madre quien intentaba ponerle protector solar.

—Entonces no se meterán al agua— sentenció y apenas lo hizo ambos chicos quedaron tranquilos. —Listo— sonrió.

—¿Listos?— preguntó Natsu quien justo en aquellos momentos se acercaba a su familia. Ambos niños corrieron hacia él y asintieron. —¿Vienes?— le preguntó a la rubia quien se puso de pie y quedó ante la observadora y penetrante mirada de Natsu.

—¿Sucede algo?— preguntó confusa.

—Te queda bien…— aquel comentario causó un sonrojo en la rubia. —Tus pechos se ven más grandes— como siempre, el pelirrosa arruinaba los buenos momentos, era muy despistado, aún cuando ya estaban juntos, Natsu seguía siendo el mismo chico despistado, siempre diciendo comentarios que la hacían sonrojar, él no escatimaba en sus palabras.

—Papá una carrera— gritaron los gemelos al detenerse frente a su padre. Natsu sonrió y miró a la rubia antes de seguir a los niños.

—¡Natsu Dragneel!— gritó antes de seguir al pelirrosa.

—Haz hecho un buen trabajo, tercero— dijo una niña muy sonriente. —Fairy Tail se ha vuelto un lugar muy entretenido y creo que siempre será así— era Mavis quien estaba al lado del maestro. —Creo que no tienes nada que preocuparte, pienso que ambos niños traerán grandes momentos a Fairy Tail— volvió a decir al ver como el maestro miraba al pelirrosa y sus hijos.

—¡No la sueltes, Happy!— gritaba un divertido Natsu desde el agua a su compañero quien tenía sostenida en el aire a Lucy.

—Es divertido, mamá— gritaba Igneel.

—¡Neko traidor, suéltame!— chillaba histérica Lucy.

—Lucy, estás muy pesada, si sigues moviéndote voy a soltarte— dijo Happy con tono macabro.

—¡No, no, no te atrevas a dejarme caer!— veía la playa bajo sus pies, el traidor de Happy la había tomado por el agarre del bikini y volado con ella a lo alto por orden de su infantil esposo.

—¡Natsu, Lucy pesa mucho!

—¡Maldito, Neko!— dijo una muy enojada Lucy. Pensaba una y mil maneras de matar a Natsu, estaba segura que si ella era quien lo matara, sus hijos lo superarían.

—¡Yo también quiero!— decía Jude emocionado.

—Lucy, deja de moverte.

—Es el…..— pero de repente se vio cayendo. —¡Happpyyy!— chilló.

—¡Lo siento, Lucy!— dijo el gato alado volviendo a tomar a la chica del bikini.

—¡Juro que te voy a envenenar con un pescado!— le amenazó. Natsu y los niños reían divertidos.

—Mamá se enojará— ambos niños se miraron y abrazaron más fuertemente de los brazos de su padre, pues lo usaban para flotar.

—Quizás un poquito— rió su padre entre dientes, observando hacia el cielo donde estaba Happy y Lucy.

—¡Natsu!— gritó Happy. —Luc….— y nuevamente el agarre en el bikini de la chica cedía. —¡Lo siento, Lucy!— gritó.

—¡Te odio!— chilló la chica. Odiaba a Natsu, ya vería cuando estuviese en tierra, se llevó una mano a la cintura, donde siempre llevaba sus llaves, mas no encontró nada, cierto, sus llaves se le habían olvidado en casa con tanto corre y corre con los niños. —¡Natsu!— gritó, asustada, desde aquella altura sería una caída dolorosa, no importa si fuese en el agua.

—Nosotros te salvaremos, mamá— gritaron los gemelos. —¡Karyuu no Hokou!— Natsu observó a sus hijos, aquello no era bueno, no tenían el control para que sus llamas no hicieren daño, ni siquiera a su propia madre.

—¡Quema, quema!— gritó la rubia cuando se vio envuelta entre las llamas.

—¡Karyuu no tekken!— gritó el pelirrosa, usando el fuego en sus puños como resortes para impulsarse hacia arriba y tomar a la rubia en brazos.

—¡Salvamos a mamá!— gritaron los gemelos chocando palmas, justo cuando sus padres caían en el agua.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó Natsu cuando salieron a la superficie, aún con ella en brazos.

Lucy abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el marcado torso del pelirrosa, causando que un sonrojo inundara sus mejillas. Solamente pudo asentir, mas al bajar la mirada, descubrió que la parte de arriba de su traje de baño estaba arruinado, apenas le cubría. Moviéndose, obligó a Natsu a soltarla y se cubrió con las manos mientras se adentraba más al gua.

—¡Mamá!— gritaron sus hijos, obligándolos a desviar las miradas, los niños se acercaban nadando, el pelirrosa se acercó a apoyarlos, pues aún eran muy pequeños y no sabían nadar muy bien.

—¡Búscame algo de ropa, idiota!— le gritó al pelirrosa, agradecía que estaba en el agua, sino, Natsu volvería a probar el "Lucy kick" pues bien merecido se lo tenía.

—Pero si no se te ve nada— sonrió entre dientes el chico. Nadó con los niños hasta la rubia, no entendía porque ella se avergonzaba, solamente él la estaba viendo.

—No se te ocurra— dijo entre dientes, apretando sus manos aún más sobre sus pechos y dando un paso hacia atrás. Natsu tenía aquella misma mirada despreocupada de aquel evento con Zilconis, ya sabía lo que sucedía cuando la miraba así, _tapaba_ sus pechos. Ambos gemelos estaban en los hombros de su padre, mirando a sus progenitores con interés.

—¡Lu-chan, Natsu!— el grito de Levy llamó la atención de los chicos, ésta venía en una moto acuática con Gajeel.

El pelirrosa giró sobre sus pies, justo frente a la rubia para no dejarla a la vista de los recién llegados.

—Tenemos que salir del agua, nos acaban de informar que una criatura se ha hospedado en estas aguas desde unas semanas— le dijo la McGarden.

—Entonces solamente tenemos que deshacernos de el— dijo Natsu simplemente.

—Eso estamos planeando, pero ahora por la seguridad de los mocosos, tenemos que sacarlos del agua— dijo Gajeel.

—¡Pescado gigante!— dijo un emocionado Happy que acababa de acercarse volando.

—Natsu…— susurró Lucy, de repente sintió algo frío acariciarle el tobillo. El chico miró sobre sus hombros, sobre Igneel. —Algo me…— pero de repente algo se envolvió en su tobillo y tiró de ella con violencia hacia abajo.

—¡Luce!— gritó el chico, algo había separado a la rubia de su lado, Lucy había desaparecido.

—¡Mamá!— gritaron los gemelos, buscando a su madre con la mirada, pero esta no estaba.

—¡¿Qué diablos?!— dijo un sorprendido Gajeel, de repente todo estaba tranquilo.

—Papá…— llamó Jude. ¿Dónde estaba su madre?

—Mamá…— susurró Igneel, buscando a su madre con la mirada.

¿Dónde diablos estaba Lucy? No sentía su olor, el agua salada inundaba su olfato, no sentía su olor. Sintió como algo rodeaba unos de sus tobillos y todo pasó muy rápido. De repente se veía impulsado en el aire, con sus dos hijos, pues ambos estaban en la misma situación que él, en el aire.

—¡Natsu!— gritó Happy.

—¡Igneel, Jude!— como pudo, se acercó a sus hijos, sea lo que sea, lo había lanzado muy alto. Cuando tuvo a los dos niños bajo la protección de sus brazos, miró a su alrededor, hacia el agua, vio como algo, una enorme mancha negra se alejaba a toda prisa, sea lo que sea que lo había lanzado por el aire, era lo que había tomado a Lucy, a su Lucy. El fuerte agarre de sus hijos llamó su atención nuevamente, Jude e Igneel tenían miedo, pues empezaban a caer a gran velocidad. —¡Happy!— llamó. —Lleva a Jude e Igneel con los demás— habló como pudo, pues el viento golpeaba su rostro.

—¿A dónde irás?— preguntó el pequeño gato azul.

—Buscaré a Luce— dijo. —Igneel, Jude, se quedarán con Happy— les dijo a los niños. —Buscaré a mamá— les dijo sonriendo cuando ambos lo miraron.

—Natsu, no puedo llevarlos a ambos.

—¡Gajeel!— gritó el chico, llamando la atención del pelinegro, sabía que Lucy cuando se enterase lo mataría, pero no podía perder tiempo.

—¿Natsu, qué har…— pero se vio sorprendido cuando el chico tomaba a ambos niños, rodeándolos por una esfera de fuego, eran sus hijos, sabía que estarían bien. —¡Lucy te matará!— gritó Happy, justo cuando el chico se impulsaba y luego lanzaba a ambos niños hacia Gajeel y Levy.

—¡Salamander!— gritó el pelinegro, sorprendido y teniendo que saltar para atrapar a ambos niños.

—Lu-chan lo matará— dijo Levy, cuando Gajeel volvió a la moto acuática, solamente que esta vez tras ella. Ambos vieron como el pelirrosa cayó al agua y minutos después salía a la superficie.

—¡Te mataré si algo les pasa, Gajeel!— gritó Natsu.

—¡Papá!— gritó Igneel.

—¡Prometo traer a mamá!— y ambos niños sonrieron, pues sabían que su padre siempre cumplía sus promesas.

**…000…**

—¡Hey, sáquenme de aquí!— gritaba la rubia golpeando aquella burbuja donde la habían encerrado, de repente estaba detrás de Natsu, algo se había enredado en unos de sus pies y arrastrado quien sabe donde, había perdido el conocimiento al tragar tanta agua y minutos atrás había despertado, con una sábana transparente, amarrada en unos de sus hombros de manera extraña, su cuerpo se veía bajo la tela, alguien la había desnudado, bueno, quitado también la parte baja del bikini, era por ello que estaba con los brazos y piernas cruzadas mientras gritaba a todo pulmón.

—Eres muy hermosa— aquella voz la puso en alerta, se sonrojó y buscó con la mirada al dueño de dicha voz. —Tu cuerpo…— tragó seco e intentó cubrirse aún más con las manos.

—¿Quién eres?— preguntó, aquella burbuja no la dejaba ver nada al exterior. —Déjame salir de aquí— ordenó.

—Disculpa mi falta de modales— escuchó la voz, luego un crujir de dedos y la burbuja fue desecha, dejándola ver una gran e iluminada habitación, todo parecía sacado de algún libro los cuales leía.

—¿Dónde…— su chocolate mirada se posó con una mirada agua, un hombre vestido simplemente con una túnica estaba parado frente a ella, tenía un cabello largo del mismo color que sus ojos, y la túnica era justo como la que ella llevaba, transparente, dejando ver su cuerpo, su…Un intenso sonrojo subió al rostro de la chica, no tenía que mirar el cuerpo de algún hombre, él único que había visto desnudo era Natsu, y bastante vergonzoso era.

—Bienvenida— el hombre hizo una reverencia. —No quería traerte de esta manera, pero tu belleza…— sintió un escalofrío en su baja espalda, la voz melodiosa de aquel hombre estaba haciendo que algo en su interior reaccionara. El hombre la miró al rostro y cuando ambas miradas se encontraron, vio como un brillo cubría la mirada masculina, brillo el cual no estaba antes. Magia.

—Magia— dijo y retrocedió en alerta. —Esa magia no funciona conmigo— dijo, era la misma magia que había usado el Salamander falso años atrás. Tenía que salir de allí, saber dónde estaba, que tan lejos estaba de Natsu y sus hijos, pero de repente, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, sus manos cayeron a los lados de su cuerpo y sintió como sus piernas le empezaban a fallar hasta que calló sobre el suelo.

—Serás mi esclava— aquel hombre se acercó y la tomó en brazos, llevándola a la grande cama y dejándola allí, no se podía mover, todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido, no le respondía.

—¿Qué me hiciste?— preguntó, y si no fuera porque tenía el cuerpo entumecido, aquel hombre había conocido su Lucy kick.

—Nada malo— dicho aquello dejó una mano sobre el vientre de la chica, acariciándola sobre la muy fina tela. La rubia intentó moverse, pero nada, su cuerpo no respondía, genial, tantos enemigos que había enfrentado dentro de Fairy Tail y ahora se encontraba en aquella situación, nunca se había encontrado en una situación parecida, ni siquiera años atrás cuando Natsu intentaba que sedujera a algún enemigo, ni cuando la usaba de cebo.

De repente, la habitación retumbó y unas de las paredes fue destrozada, dejando ver una enfurecido Natsu quien era rodeado por unas intensas llamas.

—¡Luce!— gritó, golpeando a aquella viscosa criatura que había golpeado minutos atrás hasta derribar aquella pared. —¡Luce!— volvió a llamar, enfurecido.

—¡Natsu!— gritó una emocionada Lucy, Natsu siempre la rescataba, él nunca la dejaba.

El pelirrosa al escuchar la voz de la rubia, buscó entre la cortina polvorienta a su nakama, a quien hubo sido la primera chica con quien formó equipo, la madre de sus hijos, Lucy, su Lucy. Arqueó una ceja cuando se encontró con el feliz rostro de la rubia, estaba acostada en una enorme cama, olisqueó el lugar, todo olía a pescado, seguramente Happy estuviese feliz de estar allí, pero no él, y menos cuando un olor más intenso llenó su olfato, olor que venía de la rubia, de Lucy. ¿Dónde diablos estaba el suave y delicioso olor de Lucy y peor, dónde diablos estaba su olor? Lucy tenía su olor, ahora llevaba un desagradable aroma a pescado que le causó completo asco, haciéndolo gruñir.

—¡Natsu!— quería moverse, correr al chico, pero su cuerpo seguía en el mismo estado.

—¡¿Qué coño haces desnuda?!— fue lo que gritó el chico al notar el atuendo de la chica.

—¡No me mires!— le gritó, sonrosada, pero no podía hacer nada.

—Apestas— masculló asqueado y con total desagrado.

—¿Qué dijiste?— pues se le hizo imposible escucharle.

—¡Maldición, Luce, apestas a pescado muerto!— le gritó. —¡Párate de esa puta cama para que te bañes!— seguía gritando como loco. Desde que Lucy y él habían estado juntos la primera vez, su olor se había impregnado en ella.

—¡No me puedo mover, idiota!— ella feliz porque la había encontrado y aquel tonto le gritaba.

Maldijo entre dientes, mirando las curvas de la rubia sobre aquella cama, sería mejor irse de allí antes que aparecieran aquellas cosas asquerosas. Apenas intentó dar un paso hacia la cama, alguien lo golpeó fuertemente, lanzándolo contra una pared. El buscó quien le había golpeado, encontrándose con un hombre desnudo y sintió la sangre hervir, ese hijo de puta tenía intenciones de meterse con Lucy, con su Lucy.

—¡Natsu, no…!— chilló Lucy desde la cama, justo antes de que unas sofocantes llamas cubriesen el lugar.

**…000…**

—Ya es de noche, Natsu y Lucy no han regresado— decía preocupada Erza. —Sino llegan tendremos que ir a buscarlos.

—Sino regresan en la mañana, nos dividiremos— les habló el maestro a todos los reunidos en aquel salón, para su buena suerte, los niños ya estaban durmiendo o por lo menos eso creían, pues dos niños de cabellos rosas y mechón rubio tras la nuca, estaban escondidos bajo la mesa del comedor, escuchando la plática.

—Ese olor— susurró Gajeel, olfateando.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó sin entender Levy al verlo recorrer el lugar.

—Creo que es el olor de la coneja y Salamander— dijo deteniéndose frente a la mesa. —Mezclados— y de una patada, envió la mesa hacia otra esquina, dejando descubierto a ambos niños.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?— preguntó Cana al ver ambos niños. —Se supone que estén durmiendo.

—Queremos a papá y mamá— dijo Jude en voz baja.

Todos quedaron sin saber que hacer cuando ambos gemelos explotaron entre llanto, gritando a todo pulmón que querían a sus padres, aquella noche sería larga para Fairy Tail

**…000…**

Sus manos se aferraron contra aquellas sabanas y un húmedo gemido abandonó sus labios cuando el grande cuerpo de Natsu empujó contra el suyo, llenándola, dejándola sin aliento. Su apretado interior se abría ante los duros y frenéticos embates del pelirrosa. Natsu estaba eufórico, sus movimientos casi salvajes la tenían a punto de un colapso.

Sabía que Lucy era atractiva, con el tiempo lo había notado, pero de ahí a que la secuestraran e intentaran tenerla como él la había tenido y tenía en aquellos momentos era estúpido, aún cuando la usaba de cebo fallaba. La rubia se retorció bajo su cuerpo, entre gemidos y jadeos y él penetró más profundo en su interior. Ella gimió su nombre, encendiéndolo aún más de lo que ya estaba, embistió rápido segundos después ambos terminaron entre gemidos.

—Aún tienes ese olor— gruñó. —¿Qué te hacía esa cosa, Lucy?— aún estaba en su interior, ella bajo su cuerpo mientras apoyaba las manos a los lados de su cabeza para no aplastarla.

—Nada, cuando desperté estaba desnuda y con esa cosa sobre mi— estaba sonrojada, la mirada de Natsu la observaba como si tuviese buscando algo. —¿Nats…— guardó silencio cuando el chico inclinó el rostro hasta su cuello y la olisqueó.

—No me gusta que tengas otro olor— tragó, Natsu gruñendo cerca de su cuello no era buena.

—No es mi culpa— se defendió, sintiendo como el chico lamía y mordisqueaba su cuello. —Tenemos que regresar con los demás…

—No hasta que mi olor esté nuevamente en ti— giró con la rubia, dejándola sobre su cuerpo.

—¡Natsu!— gritó sorprendida. —¡Déjame!— le ordenó.

—No haré eso— la sostenía de la cintura.

—Voy a golpearte— amenazó, no tenían tiempo para estar allí, justo quien sabe donde, lugar que largos minutos atrás Natsu había convertido en cenizas, sea quien sea aquel hombre, que al final resultó ser una criatura horrible.

—Inténtalo— dijo divertido, antes de esconder su rostro entre los grandes atributos de la chica.

Segundos más tardes, la habitación nuevamente fue llena de gemidos y jadeos, ambos cuerpos cubiertos por una ligera capa húmeda mientras se movían al mismo vaivén buscando aquella necesitada fricción.

**Continuará**

* * *

Aquí el capitulo tres, espero que les guste, sí, Natsu es un posesivo empedernido xDDD...Pobre Lucy, está rodeada de tres hombres que ponen su mundo de cabeza, no sé si los niños son peores o el padre xDDD.

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, espero que les siga gustando la historia y que disfruten del capitulo.


	4. Todo termina mal

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy–_ pensamientos o recuerdos

—

—

**Vacaciones**

**Capítulo 4: **Todo termina mal

—

—

—No están por ningún lado— decía preocupada la rubia, habían regresado al hotel.

_—¡No saldré desnuda!— le reclamaba al chico, Natsu pretendía que se marcharan de allí en aquellas circunstancias. El chico rodó los ojos, Lucy era tan escandalosa._

_—No dejaré que te pongas esas cosas, volverás a oler a pescado— dijo cruzándose de brazos, no aceptando negación. —Como quiera, aún tu cuerpo no se recupera— dijo pensativo._

_—Por tu culpa, fuiste un bruto— volvió a reclamar, sonrojándose._

_—Tenía que sacar ese horrible olor de ti— gruñó entre dientes. —Realmente me cabreó._

_—No es mi culpa que tus celos de Dragon Slayer salieran en una situación como esta— giró el rostro, no queriendo mirarlo, claro, el llevaba bañador, ella estaba completamente desnuda, apenas tapándose con las manos y las piernas cruzadas mientras estaba sentada en la cama, por lo menos había recuperado un poco el control de su cuerpo, claro, aquello no quitaba que Natsu se había aprovechado de tenerla completamente inmóvil, pues la había manejado a su antojo minutos atrás._

_—Años usándote como cebo para enamorar a algún enemigo y ahora resulta que estás buena como para que te secuestren y te quieran de esclava._

_—No me mires así, no tengo culpa de nada— se defendió al ver la intensa mirada del chico sobre ella. —Eres el único idiota que no me encuentra linda— se quejó con voz enojada._

_—Sí, sí, lo que digas, Luce— aquello solamente provocó que la rubia tomara una almohada y se la lanzara, almohada que golpeó de lleno en el rostro al chico. —¡¿Qué sucede contigo?!— preguntó un cabreado Natsu._

_—Realmente eres un idiota— dijo indignada. —Lo único que tienes en esa cabeza es pelear._

_—No, ahora mismo también pienso que debería volver a acercarme a ti y hacer que esos bonitos sonidos vuelvan a salir de tu boca— aquel comentario causó que a la rubia se les subieran los colores._

_—¡Pero qué cosas dices!— dijo escandalizada. Natsu realmente tenía algún problema, no podía ir hablando así, ella aún no se acostumbraba, aún era difícil lidiar con aquel descaro del pelirrosa._

_—Quiero tocarte— la lasciva minada del chico la hizo tragar y que apretara más las manos contra sus pechos y cerrara sus piernas aún más._

_—¡Natsu, tenemos que salir de a…— pero ya el chico se había acercado a la cama y tomado de ambos tobillos, tirando de ella hasta el borde de la cama._

_—¿Crees que viéndote desnuda no causarás ningún efecto en mí?— la ronca y provocadora voz del chico la hizo estremecer. —Tienes tu olor, el mío— olisqueaba su vientre, acariciándola con la punta de la nariz._

_—Acabamos de…— las palabras murieron en sus labios, pues aquella húmeda boca había viajado hasta un endurecido pezón y empezado a succionar de manera golosa. Cerró los ojos mientras que de su boca salía un suave jadeo y su espalda se arqueaba, estaba muy sensible por los acontecimientos de minutos atrás, Natsu planeaba matarla._

_Unas de las manos masculinas se deslizó del plano vientre de la rubia, hasta el interior de sus muslos, haciendo que Lucy cerrara las piernas fuertemente, mas Natsu mordió el pequeño montículo el cual succionaba, obligándola a separar las piernas y dejando que su grande mano tuviese contacto con la suave carne del interior de los muslos femeninos._

_—Nat…su…— su cuerpo se curvó violentamente cuándo sintió como dos dedos del chico separaban su húmedos pliegues y penetraban en su cuerpo. El orgasmo fue rápido, apenas el chico empezó el suave pero insistente mete y saca en su interior, mientras su boca y lengua torturaban sus endurecidos pechos, y su cuerpo se estremeció de placer._

_—Te quejas pero tu cuerpo lo disfruta, Luce— dijo con voz ronca, con la punta de la lengua lamió un camino hasta el cuello de la chica, aún con sus dedos entre sus mojados pliegues. —Hueles demasiado bien._

_Su cuerpo aún no superaba los estragos del orgasmo, sentía los labios masculinos recorriendo su cuello y aquellos atrevidos dedos en su interior empezaban a salir, sin embargo, cuando pensó que el chico se retiraría, volvió a hundir los dedos en su interior, tomándola de sorpresa y haciéndola gemir. _

_—Nat…— la posesiva boca del chico la hiso callar, aquella caliente y sofocante boca se deslizó sobre la suya, posesiva, demandante, deliciosa. Gimió contra sus labios, la lengua de Natsu busco la suya, introduciéndose en sus labios, besándola al mismo compas que sus dedos se movían en su interior. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, sentía aquella explosión en su bajo vientre y sus caderas se arquearon buscando un contacto aún más íntimo, sin embargo, Natsu separó sus dedos de su interior, obligándola a gemir por la pérdida._

_Tiró de su bañador, sin dejar de besar la dulce boca de la chica que tenía bajo su cuerpo, buscó su dura erección con una mano, y se guió al interior de las piernas de Lucy. Ella gimió, se arqueó cuando sintió como aquel mástil de carne empezaba a llenarla, intentó separar su boca de la contraria, respirar, gemir, pero Natsu no la dejó, la besaba aún con más ahínco mientras la llenaba completamente, separando las húmedas y apretadas paredes de su interior._

_—Luc..e…— jadeó con voz ronca sobre la rosada boca de la rubia, su lengua penetró entre sus labios, una y dos veces, justo como lo hacía su erección en su interior. Las embestidas de las penetraciones empezaron lentas, muy lentas, un perfecto balanceo de caderas y luego más rápido, entrando y saliendo de ella una y otra vez. Las manos femeninas fueron tras la ancha espalda, arañando, buscando sostenerse de algo ante las fuertes contracciones de su interior. —Mía— gruñó. Los gemidos provocados por el éxtasis inundaron el lugar, los cuerpos jadeantes y húmedos se estremecían y ambos amantes se besaban con entrega._

_—Ahora sí, tienes mi olor— sonrió al escucharlo, Natsu estaba a su espalda, abrazándola posesivamente, con sus piernas unidas._

_—Tenemos que regresar con los demás— estaba agotada._

_—Nos iremos en la mañana, Luce, descansa— susurró en su oído, besando su cuello._

_—Entonces deja de tocar mis pechos— dijo soñolienta, aún con aquel sonrojo en las mejillas, pues sentía como mientras la rodeaba con una mano de manera posesiva, la otra mano masculina acariciaba unos de sus pechos._

_—No puedo tener suficiente de ti— confesó con voz ronca, patosa y melosa. Sí, Lucy lo sentía, su grande y duro cuerpo contra el de ella, sentía dura aquella parte de la anatomía del pelirrosa, Natsu parecía nunca tener suficiente. —Shhh. Dejaré que descanses— sonrió contra la parte de atrás de su cuello. —Lo prometo._

_—No te creo— ella giró entre sus brazos para quedar de frente y esconder su rostro entre su pecho. El chico no pudo evitar reír al dejar unas de sus mejillas sobre el rubio cabello de la chica._

_—Esta vez no haré nada— prometió sonriendo mientras la estrechaba aún más a él._

—Tranquila, Luce, seguro están bien, aún es temprano— pues habían regresado al hotel, cambiado de ropa y buscaban a sus hijos, pero no había ni rastros de ellos.

—Sé que están bien, pero…— se mordisqueó el labio inferior, Igneel y Jude tenían mucha energía, no temía por ellos sino por los del gremio, sabía que tanto desorden formaban cuando ella o Natsu no estaban cerca.

—Como me gustaría ser miembro de Fairy Tail, siempre están de fiesta, anoche en el salón se formó tremendo espectáculo— los chicos se miraron al escuchar a aquella chica decir aquello y bastó para que se dirigieran al salón principal.

Apenas llegaron al salón del hotel, se asustaron, pues allí estaban todos sus nakamas, dormidos, patas arribas, en un lado estaban los niños, pero no veían a sus hijos.

—Están aquí, puedo olerlos— la tranquilizó Natsu al ver el rostro preocupado de la chica, se acercaron donde parecía que todos se arrinconaban alrededor de algo, y allí encontraron al maestro, usando a Droy de almohada mientras dos niños estaban a cada lado de su cuerpo, usando los brazos del maestro como almohada.

—Creo que no tuvieron una buena noche— dijo Lucy, pues todos los allí presentes parecían incomodos al dormir en el pleno piso.

—Ma…má…— susurró Igneel quien empezaba a abrir los ojos.

La rubia se acercó e inclinó a la espera del niño quien al enfocar la mirada intentaba despertar e ir hacia su madre.

—¡Mamá!— chilló emocionado, corriendo hacia su progenitora y lanzándose a sus brazos, claro, no escatimo en quienes pisaba en su recorrido hacia su madre. Segundos después Jude siguió a su hermano, ambos niños fueron envueltos en los cálidos brazos de su progenitora.

—¡Papá!— Jude corrió hacia su padre quien lo tomó en brazos y alzó mientras ambos chocaban manos. —Lo hiciste— dijo feliz el niño.

—Siempre cumplo mis promesas— le dijo antes de empezar a hacerle cosquillas.

—Lu-chan— dijo Levy quien despertaba en aquellos momentos.

—Levy-chan, lo siento— se disculpó la rubia. —¿Durmieron aquí?— preguntó confundida.

—No paraban de llorar— señaló Erza. —No nos quedó de otra.

La rubia miró a Igneel quien solamente le sonrió.

—Lo siento— dijo apenada.

—¿Qué sucedió?— preguntó el maestro.

—Un pervertido quería convertir a Luce en su esclava— dijo entre dientes el pelirrosa, recordarlo le era desagradable.

—Esclava…— susurró el maestro.

—Te costó mucho deshacerte del sujeto— se burló Gajeel.

—Era un debilucho— dijo dejando a Jude en su hombro.

—¿Entonces?— quiso saber Cana.

—Luce tenía un puto olor a pescado.

—¡Pescado!— se emocionó Happy.

—¿Cómo estaba vestido?— quiso saber el maestro.

—Era un pervertido— bufó el pelirrosa. —No llevaba ropa.

—Bueno, regresaron sanos y salvos— habló el maestro.

**…000…**

—¡Delicioso!— exclamó la rubia. Luego de un agitado día en la playa, estaban en los osen del hotel.

—He escuchado que revitaliza la piel— dijo la gata blanca.

—Esto está genial— decía Cana al llevarse la botella de sake a la boca.

—¿Lu-chan, que sucedió cuando estuvieron solos?— preguntó Levy a la rubia.

—¿Qué sucedió?— preguntó sin entender.

—Te querían para esclava, Natsu dijo que olías a pescado pero Gajeel me dijo que solamente tenías el olor de Natsu.

—Natsu, se puso como loco solamente porque olía a pescado— recordó con los ojos entrecerrados

—Ese Natsu, sigue comportándose como un niño— dijo Erza.

—A veces es muy infantil— dijo Charle.

—Supongo que no siempre es infantil, vamos, Igneel y Jude no fueron concebidos por arte de magia— dijo Cana.

—Quizás no siempre es un chico infantil— dijo una pensativa Juvia.

—Quizás Natsu resulte ser un verdadero pervertido en la cama— ese comentario por parte de Cana causó un intenso sonrojo en Lucy, ella no necesitaba hablar de su vida privada con las chicas.

—Pues Lu-chan a veces parece quien lleva los pantalones.

—Pero Natsu parece algo lanzado, desde su regreso parecía más centrado— dijo Erza.

—Yo lo veo igual de salvaje— dijo la gata blanca.

—Charle— llamó Wendy quien escuchaba en silencio.

—¡Oigan, sigo aquí!— chilló la rubia.

—¿Por qué te sonrojas?— preguntó curiosa Cana. —¿Natsu es un salvaje en la cama?— preguntó picara.

—¡Ahh!— estaba demasiado sonrojada, porqué diablos empezaban a hablar de su vida íntima.

—Oh, creo que su reacción la delata— sonrió Levy.

—¡No!— gritó muy sonrojada.

—¿No es salvaje?— preguntó Juvia. —Juvia pensaba que al ser poseedor de magia de fuego era salvaje— dijo la peliazul.

—¡No, no dije eso!— se defendió.

—Entonces si lo es— rio Erza.

—Con todas las cosas que se han revelado sobre los Dragons Slayer, pues yo digo que si lo es, quizás se hace el tonto— dijo Cana dando un sorbo de sake. —Primero tienen problemas con los transportes, son propensos a anular los anticonceptivos, tienen gran posibilidad de solamente engendrar gemelos— recordó a sus hijos, Yunn y Lena. El hecho que Gajeel y Levy habían tenido gemelos no era el problema, el problema fue cuando ella también tuvo gemelos, Porlyusica les había dicho que quizás los Dragons Slayer no solamente compartían lo que ya todos conocían, sino que el engendrar gemelos también, sin embargo, Natsu y Lucy eran los únicos que tenían dos niños.

—Sabemos que Gray debe de ser un pervertido, queda desnudo fácilmente, Gajeel inocente no es, Jellal, pues es algo…— dudó Erza. —Creo que también es caliente, Laxus, si está con Cana seguro que inocente no es, pero Natsu, nunca has dicho nada de él.

—¿Pero cuál es el interés en saber de Natsu?— se apartó el húmedo cabello del rostro, que vergüenza.

—Curiosidad— dijo Cana sonriendo.

—Natsu…— suspiró, sonrojada mientras alzaba el rostro y observaba la luna llena.

—Huy, Lu-chan, ese suspiro.

_—Es un estúpido— bufó, por alguna razón saber lo que hubo estado haciendo Natsu, lejos de gustarle porque estaba entrenando, aquello le había molestado, aparecía nuevamente en Fairy Tail como si se hubiese ido dos días o un mes. Tan fresco como una lechuga. —Arrg— gruñó, poniendo se pie y caminando de un lado a otro. —Yo estaba preocupada por ese bueno para nada y él follando— estaba tan enojada, lo menos que esperaba era que Natsu desaparecería, aparecería y que hubiese tenido intimidad, si muchos en el gremio hasta pensaban que era asexual._

_—¡Hey, Luce!— la voz proveniente de la ventana, la hizo saltar del susto. Giró sobre sus talones y vio a un sonriente Natsu._

_—¡No entres por la ventana!— chilló, lanzándole una patada, sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando Natsu detuvo su pie, en el aire._

_—Sigues igual— dijo sonriendo._

_—¡Suéltame!— sacudió su pierna, intentando que la soltara, mas el agarre del pelirrosa sobre su pierna era firme. —Natsu..— dijo entre dientes, gruñendo, no quería que la tocara._

_—No tienes ropa interior— movió el rostro, acentuando la mirada, observando bajo la toalla de la rubia. El chico seguía en el marco de la ventana sin moverse._

_—¡Pervertido!— llevó sus manos sobre la toalla, intentando cubrirse de la mirada del chico._

_—Tranquila, Luce— soltó la pierna de la chica, pero al momento, tuvo que sostenerse del marco de la ventana cuando sintió la fuerte palma de la rubia sobre unas de sus mejillas._

_—¡Lárgate!— espetó, se le acercó y lo empujó, deseando que el chico cayese, no le importaba, estuvo muerto por dos años, que siguiese muerto, no le importaba. —¡Lárgate!— siguió gritando._

_El pelirrosa le sostuvo las manos y la detuvo, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó pero Lucy se separó y volvió a golpearlo en la mejilla._

_—¿Por qué haces eso?— le preguntó el chico, bajando del marco de la ventana hacia el interior de la habitación. _

_—No vuelvas a hacer eso, Natsu— el tono serio y frío de la rubia le hizo alzar una ceja. —Vete de aquí._

_—Luce…_

_—No quiero escucharte, déjame sola, Natsu, tengo cosas que hacer._

_—Solamente quería hablar, decirte lo mucho que te extrañé— dijo saltando en la ventana nuevamente hasta quedar en el borde. —Los extrañé a todos..— susurró antes de marcharse._

—¡Lucy!— la voz de Cana la asustó, volviéndola a la realidad de golpe. —De repente te quedaste muy pensativa.

La rubia negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Ella y Natsu no empezaron muy bien.

—Bueno…— empezaron a escuchar como los chicos hablaban del otro lado, parece que la estaban pasando bien, pues reían, o por lo menos eso hacían antes de que empezaron a escuchar como Natsu y Gray empezaban a discutir y luego Gajeel se les unía.

—Nada bueno saldrá de esto— susurró Lucy, saliendo del agua y tomando su toalla, conocía a Natsu cuando empezaba una discusión, y peor, conocía lo que era Fairy Tail. No pasó ni dos minutos cuando la chica acababa de cubrir su voluptuosa figura, cuando del otro lado se escuchó una explosión y la pared de bambú que separaba las aguas termales femeninas de las masculinas, calló. Los gritos femeninos no se hicieron esperar, dejando a los chicos de piedra.

—¡Pervertidos!— gritó Levy, cubriéndose.

—¡Natsu Dragneel!— gritó Lucy, parece que siempre sería igual, donde iba Fairy Tail, todo terminaría destruido, sí, donde iban, siempre todo terminaba mal.

**Continuará**

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo, ya falta poco para terminar, recuerden que dije que sería corta xDDD…Sí, lo sé, Natsu es un pervertido, vamos, él solamente quiere que Lucy lleve únicamente su olor / …Los DS no solamente comparten el poseer magia extraña, sino que a la hora de engendrar hasta el momento sólo hacen gemelos y anulan cualquier efecto anticonceptivo, así que ya saben, los hijos de Gajeel y Levy son gemelos y los de Laxus y Cana.

**Espero que les guste el capítulo, nos vemos en el próximo.**


	5. Virginidad Manchada

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy–_ pensamientos o recuerdos

—

—

**Vacaciones**

**Capítulo 5: **Virginidad Manchada

—

—

—¡No puedo creerlo, Natsu!— se escuchaba la voz de la rubia por toda la suite. Ambos niños desayunaban mientras escuchaban a su madre, su padre, estaba en problemas.

—Luce, tengo hambre— Lucy hacía mucho escándalo, aún no superaba lo de la noche anterior.

—No comerás— dijo llevándose las manos a la cintura.

—Pero Luce…— ¿Tan enojada estaba? No era su culpa, era culpa de Gray y Gajeel que la noche anterior las aguas termales se habían convertido en posos congelados y luego de ardiente fuego, odiaba el frío. —Gray congeló todo, yo solamente lo descongelé, sabes que odio el frío— dijo sin importancia.

—Creo que nos parecemos mucho a papá— le dijo Igneel a su hermano al morder la tostada con mantequilla.

—Todos siempre lo dicen— apoyó Jude tomando jugo.

—Natsu está en problemas— dijo Happy quien estaba en la mesa junto a los niños mientras comía un pescado.

—¿Entonces estoy castigado?— preguntó Natsu al arquear una ceja.

—Sí, lo estás.

—No me puedes castigar— hiso un puchero en muestra de su disgusto.

—Natsu, si siguen destruyendo todo donde siempre vamos, terminaremos exiliados de todos los lugares— y es que parecía que a la única que le interesaba aquello era a ella, pues los demás lo veían normal. El pelirrosa la miró, Lucy parecía preocupada, a veces le gustaría que la chica no se preocupara, sin embargo, sabía que si aquello sucediese, ya no sería su Lucy.

—Tranquila, Luce— le dijo cuando se le acercó y dejó las manos sobre sus hombros. —Mientras estés con nosotros no deberías preocuparte— aquella gran sonrisa que identificaba al chico cubrió su boca.

—Pero…— intentó decir pero Natsu se inclinó un poco y la besó.

—¿No me crees?— preguntó sobre los labios de la rubia.

—No es justo— se quejó la rubia mientras el chico profundizaba el beso y deslizaba la lengua en el interior de la boca de la chica.

—Deberíamos…— susurró meloso, separándose un poco de ella.

—Detente ahí, Dragneel— lo detuvo poniendo dos dedos sobre los labios del chico cuando éste amenazó con deslizar la boca hasta su cuello. —Si no quieres cuidarte, no me tendrás— Natsu gruñó entre dientes y la chica aprovechó aquello para separarse.

—Luce— protestó de manera infantil, pero ya la rubia se dirigía hacia los niños y Happy. —Eres mala— se lamentó.

_Tomó la blanca toalla y envolvió su voluptuoso cuerpo, desilusionada, había regresado a su apartamento luego de una misión con Natsu y compañía, necesitaba el dinero para pagar la renta, pero nuevamente, como siempre, los chicos habían destrozado todo, terminando que no le pagaran ni la mitad de la recompensa. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, llevaba una pequeña toalla en el cabello mientras otra más grande rodeaba su cuerpo. Natsu había regresado a Fairy Tail apenas hacía un mes luego de dos años de ausencia, hasta se había separado de Happy. Lo buscaron durante meses, pero luego el maestro detuvo la búsqueda, Happy se había trasladado a su apartamento, todos pensaban que a ella no le había afectado la partida de Natsu, la veían reír y compartir normalmente, siguiendo misiones con Erza, Gray, Wendy y Juvia quien se había unido al equipo, pero solamente ella sabía cómo se sentía, muchas veces en las noches lloraba, cuando regresaba a su apartamento y esperaba que Natsu apareciese, pero no, casi un año después entendió que Natsu se había marchado y ahora, justo cuando ya todos lo daban por muerto, Natsu volvía, sonriente, infantil y cabezota como siempre._

_Sintió las mejillas sonrojar, pues recordaba cuando apareció, cuando entro por la grande puerta del gremio, saludó a todos, pero al acercarse a ella, ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos, la había besado, plantado un beso en plena boca, dejándola con los ojos abiertos como platos. Nuevamente Fairy Tail volvía hacer aquel ruidoso y animado gremio, el único problema era que Natsu aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para besarla, sacándole sonrojos, le había dicho que no la puede besar, él se había excusado con un simple me gusta hacerlo, pero la gota que había derramado el vaso hubo sido la última misión, la que acababan de hacer. Como agradecimiento les habían regalado estadía al hotel, allí habían tomado algo de más, Erza había estado interesada en lo que hubo hecho Natsu durante el tiempo que había desaparecido, esté había empezado a narrar su entrenamiento y sorprendidos, observaron como el chico, Natsu, el chico infantil y cabezota que conocían, se incomodaba y hasta intentó cambiar el tema, más las insistencias de Erza, el chico habló finalmente, no solamente había estado entrenando, pues había aceptado que había conocido chicas, no una, sino algunas y que se había acostado con ellas, que estaba muy solo pero que no podía regresar a Fairy Tail, no hasta que estuviere preparado._

_Se tiró hacia atrás, cayendo sobre la cama, con los brazos abiertos y ojos cerrados. Con todo lo complicado que era ser un Dragon Slayer, había jurado que eran hombres de una sola mujer, pero no, claro que no, Natsu había roto todos los esquemas. En una noche de borrachera Gajeel había confesado frente al gremio que creía que los Dragons Slayers solamente eran hombre de una sola mujer, claro, había pensado aquello hasta ayer en el día. Giró sobre la cama, quedando de lado mientras la toalla se deslizaba por su espalda._

_—Natsu…— susurró, triste. Algo en su pecho dolía, solamente recordar que Natsu, el chico inocente y juguetón que conocía ya no era tan asexual. Cerró los ojos, suspirando._

_No fue hasta segundos más tarde, cuando la rubia se estaba quedando completamente dormida, que notó como alguien se acostaba a su espalda._

_—Luce— la voz de Natsu la hizo abrir los ojos grandemente._

_—¡¿Qué haces aquí?!— gritó al inclinarse y mirar tras su espalda, Natsu la miraba con atención. —¡¿Cómo entraste? Te he dicho miles de veces que uses la puerta como persona normal!— seguía gritando y con deseos violentos de patear al chico._

_—Creo que tienes frío— fue la tonta respuesta que escuchó por parte del chico._

_—¡¿Eso qué tiene que v…— no terminó de gritarle, pues sintió como dos calientes manos cubrían sus grandes pechos llamando finalmente su atención y haciéndola notar que al erguirse en la cama hasta sentarse, la toalla se había deslizado hasta dejar sus pechos libres y enrollado en su cintura. —Natsu…— dijo entre dientes, levantando el puño mientras una aura asesina la cubría. —¡¿Qué crees que haces, idiota?!— le gritó mientras estampaba su puño en el rostro del chico, obligándolo a dejar sus pechos y aprovechando oportunidad para tirar de la toalla y cubrirse._

_—Auch, Luce— se quejó el chico frotándose la nariz. —Pensaba que no deseabas que te mirara._

_—¡Escúchame bien, Natsu!— decía moviendo su dedo índice frente al rostro del chico. —¡Lo sucedido con ese dragón fue un error, idiota!_

_—No fue mi culpa que cayeras sobre mi cuando estabas desnuda— hizo un puchero, moviendo el rostro hacia un lado mientras que con las manos agarraba sus pies._

_—¡Que no fue mi culpa!— hablar y hacer entrar en razón a Natsu era toda una osadía. —¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó más calmada, era perder el tiempo enojarse con Natsu._

_—Estás enojada— él la miró, parecía muy seguro de lo que decía._

_—Claro que estoy enojada, por su culpa no tengo aún el dinero para pagar el alquiler— mintió._

_—No, estás enojada luego de anoche, el olor que tienes ahora es más…_

_—¡Deja de olfatearme!— le cortó en un grito. —Vete de aquí, tengo que vestirme— estaba completamente desnuda, solamente con la tolla cubriéndola frente a un no tan asexual Natsu._

_—No quiero— sorprendida, observó como el chico se tiraba hacia atrás, sobre la almohada. —Ya te he visto sin ropa, ya sé que eres une pervertida igual que Gr…— pero una almohada había golpeado su rostro, callándolo._

_—¡Te dije que te largaras!— gritó una muy cabreada Lucy. —¡¿Qué parte de que te largues no entiendes?!_

_El pelirrosa arqueó una ceja, no entendía porqué la rubia estaba tan enojada, hasta en su olor se podía percibir su enojo._

_—Luce…— susurró, quedó erguido nuevamente y para sorpresa de la rubia, la acorraló, haciéndola caer hacia atrás sobre el colchón._

_—¡¿Qué haces?!— gritó sonrojada._

_—Tu olor…— algo sucedía con el olor de Lucy, lo estaba mareando, haciéndole la boca agua._

_La chica miró sorprendida como la boca del chico se curvaba hacia atrás, dejando ver sus colmillos los cuales se empezaban a alargar. ¿Qué sucedía con Natsu? El sonido proveniente de la garganta de Natsu la alertó. ¿Estaba gruñendo? ¿Natsu le estaba gruñendo?_

_—Natsu…— llamó asustada. El borde de los ojos del chico, justo un poco más sobre las mejillas, se están delineando. Natsu estaba entrando en el dragón forcé, justo mientras estaba sobre ella. —¡Natsu!— llamó alarmada, aquello le estaba asustando, pero todo lo que recibió fue un feroz gruñido, el chico tenía la mirada atenta, profunda, sus dientes fuertemente apretados, pero sus cabellos, las rosas hebras del chico eran sustituidas por hebras envueltas en llamas. _

_Sintió su cuerpo caliente, la temperatura del cuerpo de Natsu la estaba cubriendo. El chico inclinó el rostro, justo sobre el femenino y lamió los labios de la chica._

_—Luce…— ¿Por qué la voz de Natsu era tan ronca? Se preguntó al escucharlo._

_—Estás…_

_—Encendido— ok, aquello le estaba asustando, nunca había visto a Natsu en aquel estado._

_—No me interesa si estás encendido, Natsu, quítate sobre mi— pidió entre dientes Lucy, sin embargo, lo único que recibió por parte del pelirrosa fue que éste llevó unas de sus manos sobre unos de sus pechos los cuales estaban desnudos, pues la toalla nuevamente la había dejado descubierta. —¡Natsu, no!_

—Papá..— el niño vio como su padre caía hacia atrás al ser golpeado en pleno rostro con la bola de volleyball, su padre parecía distraído, como siempre.

—¡Hijo de perra!— gruñó Natsu poniéndose de pie nuevamente, estaba seguro que Gray había aprovechado su momento de distracción para golpearlo.

—Más te vale ganar, no pienso pagarle ni un centavo a esos dos— le dijo Laxus a Natsu.

—Igneel, Jude, atrás— les dijo a sus hijos, no se quedaría con aquel golpe.

—Y aquí vamos— susurró Laxus, estaban jugando contra el equipo de Gray y Gajeel con sus respectivos hijos, mientras que él y su hijo formaban equipo con Natsu.

Todos vieron como el pelirrosa se dirigía hacia atrás con el balón y como esta era rodeada por el fuego y luego era lanzado hacia el lado contrario.

—¡Maldito cabezada de lava!— habló rápidamente Gray mientras se deshacía de su bañador y quedaba completamente desnudo. —¡Ice maker, floor!— gritó Gray, congelando la arena donde estaban y obligando a todos a caer.

—¡Se supone que le tienes que pegar al balón!— le gritó Gajeel quien intentaba ponerse de pie.

—¡Natsu jugó sucio!— le gritó. —El balón no baja— decía mientras miraba hacia arriba, Natsu había golpeado muy fuerte aquel balón, enviándolo quien sabe donde.

—Nunca dijimos que no se podía usar magia— habló Laxus con cara de póker.

—Papá, queremos nadar— dijo Igneel haciendo puchero. Ambos se habían subido en los hombros de su padre al escuchar lo planeado por Gray, pues alrededor de Natsu, la arena en sus pies no se había congelado.

—Mamá dice que no debemos ver cuando el papá de Gin se desnuda— dijo Jude.

—Sí, no es bueno que vean la vergüenza del calzoncillos hentai.

_—Natsu…—gimió una muy sonrojada Lucy. Sentía las calientes manos del chico sobre sus pechos, una y otra vez, acariciándola. —Duel…le— se quejó, pues Natsu la acariciaba de manera brusca, lastimándola en el proceso. No sabía en que momento Natsu había empezado a acariciar todo su cuerpo, no solamente con las manos sino también con la boca o tampoco sabía en que momento él se había quitado la ropa y quedado en las mismas circunstancias que ella._

_¿Desde cuándo Natsu se había convertido en un pervertido? Pensaba la chica, justo cuando Natsu arremetía dentro de ella, penetrando en su virgen cuerpo con demasiada fuerza, ocasionando que algunas lágrimas salieran hasta mojar sus mejillas._

_—Lo…lo siento— fue la ronca disculpas del pelirrosa, no tenía la minima idea porqué y como había empezado aquello. Algo en su cuerpo se había encendido como si estuviese listo para pelear con alguien, no, aquello era mejor. El olor de Lucy de repente lo había incitado, nunca le había pasado aquello, nunca olido algo parecido, era como si no tenía control de su cuerpo, sus acciones, solamente la quería tocar, morder, impregnar su olor en ella, que todo hombre, dragon slayer o criatura pudiese oler su olor en ella, aquella necesidad no la tuvo cuando estuvo lejos del gremio, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía porqué había estado en situaciones tan extrañas con algunas chicas mientras estuvo fuera de Fairy Tail, cuando volvía en sí, el olor de aquellas chicas le causaba repulsión y solamente gruñía en silencio, pues algo le decía que no conseguía lo que quería, y fue cuando lo entendió al un día entrar a una polvorienta taberna: "¿Qué pienso? Pienso que tal vez los dragons slayer entren en celo como animales, tienen educación extraña" eso había escuchado decir a un hombre en una conversación, claro, no prestó atención, saciar su hambre era mayor que cualquier cosa._

_¿Aquello era una especie de violación, verdad? Sí, lo era, Natsu la había acorralado sin permitirle alejarse, la había dejado inmovilizada aprovechado completamente, mas no esperaba que su cuerpo se derritiera de la manera que lo estaba haciendo, él se había convertido en un completo pervertido y ella no intentaba alejarlo. Gimió, jadeando por más aire en sus pulmones, justo cuando sentía como su vientre se contraía y luego algo explotaba en su interior, las manos de la rubia viajaron hasta la espalda del pelirrosa, arañando los fuertes hombros del chico._

_—Lo…lo siento, Luce— nuevamente aquella ronca disculpas, haciéndola entreabrir los ojos y deslizar su mirada sobre el rostro de Natsu, tenía los dientes fuertemente apretados, los ojos del chico estaban negros, no tenían aquel el mismo color de siempre, parecía que intentaba controlar algo, pues las fuertes líneas en su cuello se lo decían. —No…no puedo resistirlo … más….— las palabras del pelirrosa quedaron en el aire cuando se movió sobre ella hasta hacerla quedar de espalda, así volvió a adueñarse de su cuerpo, encendiendo sus entrañas y haciéndola sentir una y otra vez aquella explosión entre sus piernas, no supo cuanto pasó, si horas o minutos, pero Natsu nunca se detuvo, movía su cuerpo como si de una muñeca se tratase, había perdido la noción del tiempo, su cuerpo hipersensible y doloroso, su cabellos húmedos y su entrepierna como rio y cuando pensó que ya no podría más, Natsu se detuvo, quedando en su interior, agotado, jadeante y con aquella estúpida sonrisa de niño el cual había recibido el mejor regalo en una fiesta de cumpleaños. —Luce…— las palabras no salían de su boca, su pecho bullía de felicidad, Lucy olía completamente a él, todo su cuerpo._

_—Vete— su petición fue seca, distante, tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido, pegajoso por aquella cosa blancuzca que Natsu se había encargado de echar sobre su cuerpo una y otra vez, se sentía sucia, manchada, necesitaba una ducha, por lo menos necesitaría unas horas bajo la regadera para volver a sentirse limpia._

_—¡Luce, espera!— llamó desesperado cuando ella se cubrió con las sábanas, escondiendo su cuerpo de él, intentando alejarse. —Te necesito conmigo— pero gruñirle a la rubia no servía de nada, él lo sabía, pero el gruñido había salido de su garganta sin que lo pudiera detener. No sabía que sucedía, porqué tenía deseos de obligar a la rubia a permanecer a su lado, lo único que sabía era que ver aquella reacción le molestaba, tanto que deseaba gruñirle y someterla._

—Luce…— el susurro de Natsu en su oído le causó cosquillas. —Cuando regresemos llevaré a Igneel y Jude a su primera misión— aquello causó que la rubia se irguiera hasta quedar sentada sobre la toalla, pues estaba acostada.

—No, Natsu, son muy pequeños— dijo preocupada.

—Luce, no dejaré que nada les suceda— se miraron en silencio, sabía que Natsu siempre cuidaría de sus hijos, pero Igneel y Jude no eran fácil de manejar, ella lo sabía.

—¡Natsu, Luce!— gritaba Happy quien se acercaba volando.

—Otra vez dejaste a Igneel y Jude solos, Happy— se quejó la rubia al cruzarce de brazos. —Búscalos, es hora de que coman algo…

—No están, Lucy— dijo un triste Happy. Natsu al ver el estado de su compañero de toda la vida arqueó una ceja, se puso de pie y olfateó el lugar, intentando oler el infantil aroma mezclado de Lucy y el suyo propio, pero nada, en el aire olfateaba muchos aromas, pero ninguno de sus hijos.

—¿Dónde están? No puedo olfatearlos— dijo cruzándose de brazos y con una ceja arqueada. Lucy se puso de pie, al lado de Natsu, ambos observando a Happy en espera de respuestas.

—D…de..de sa…saparecieron— dijo en voz baja, no queriendo que escucharan, pero era tarde para aquello.

**Continuará**

* * *

Gracias a quienes siguieron esta corta historia, os informo que el siguiente capítulo será el último. Como leyeron, el capítulo contuvo mucho flash, no planeaba no escribir el primer encuentro de esos dos xDDD…..Me voy a dormir que ya estoy amanecida por terminar el capítulo, si os gustó ya saben que hacer.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	6. Igneel y Jude Dragneel

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy–_ pensamientos o recuerdos

—

—

**Vacaciones**

**Capítulo 6: **Igneel y Jude Dragneel

—

—

_—Igneel y Jude desaparecieron—_ las palabras de Happy sonaban en su cabeza, una y otra vez. Se había puesto histérica, sus hijos no podían haber desaparecido así como si nada, estaban en el agua, jugando con Happy y los demás niños, no, a quien engañaba, Igneel y Jude eran lo suficientemente traviesos como para desaparecer cuando ella no estuviese al pendiente de ellos.

—Los encontraran, Lucy— intentaba tranquilizarla Erza.

Sabía que no ganaba nada con alterarse, Natsu y los demás había reaccionado rápidamente antes las palabras de Happy e ido a buscar a ambos niños, pero de aquello hacían horas, no habían regresado y ya estaba anocheciendo.

La puerta de la suite se abrió, dejando ver a Laxus y a los demás, pero no venía Natsu o los niños.

—¿Dónde está Natsu?— preguntó la rubia cuando Happy voló hasta su hombro.

—No podemos seguir buscándolos, ha oscurecido— habló Gray.

—¿Y Natsu?— preguntó Cana.

—Él dijo que los buscaría, Lucy, quería ir con él pero dijo que me quedara contigo— le dijo Happy.

_—¡Luce!— se puso de pie, ignorando que estaba desnudo, no podía dejar todo así, Lucy pretendía alejarse de él._

_—¡Cállate, déjame sola!— le gritó, cubriendo más su cuerpo con las sábanas de la mirada del pelirrosa._

_—¡No!— gruñó el pelirrosa, acercándose a la chica y tomándola de la mano. El sentimiento de tener a Lucy lejos en aquel momento le disgustaba. —No quiero que te alejes— le dijo tomando su mano de manera extraña, pues aquello le pareció a la rubia. —Eres mi nakama, Luce, yo…— no sabía que sucedía con él, jamás lastimaría a algunos de sus amigos, especialmente a Lucy, nunca la lastimaría, siempre le decía que todo estaría bien, pero ahora el mismo no sabía lo que acababa de hacerle, lo único que sabía era que oler su olor en ella causaba una felicidad y sentimientos inexplicable en su ser. —No sé lo que me sucede, Luce, desde que me fui del gremio meses más tarde me empezaron a suceder cosas extrañas. Empecé a juntarme con chicas, no lo podía controlar, era como si entrara en un frenesí, empezaba a gruñir, era como si lo necesitaba, Luce, pero nunca sentía lo que acabo de sentir contigo, ni siquiera terminaba, no podía y luego me sentía miserable— ¿Aquel era Natsu? ¿El mismo Natsu que conocía, le estaba hablando de aquella manera?_

_—Natsu…— el chico parecía frustrado, confundido y lastimado._

_—Yo no quería, Luce, pero tu olor me está volviendo loco— confesó, sorprendiendo a la pelirubia._

_—¡¿Ahora dices qué es mi culpa?!— gritó indignada, separándose del pelirrosa y ganándose un gruñido del chico. —¡Deja de gruñirme!— le reclamó. —¡Yo no quería tener esa clase de acercamiento contigo….!— y al decir aquello, aquel hilo fino entre ambos se desgarró, sorprendiendo a ambos y dejándolos sin palabras. —Yo…— pero Natsu ya le estaba dando la espaldas, buscando su ropa y poniéndosela rápidamente. —¡Natsu, esper….— pero ya el chico había saltado por la ventana, dejándola sola en la habitación._

Sí, Lucy y él no habían tenido un buen comienzo luego de su regreso al gremio, habían pasado por situaciones difíciles y ahora, nuevamente pasaban por una, se sumergió luego de tomar un largo respiro. No podía regresar sin sus hijos, no importaba si tendría que recorrer todas las profundidades del océano, no regresaría sin Igneel y Jude, claro, cuando los encontrara seguramente se ganarían un buen castigo, pues Yunn les había dicho que ambos niños hicieron una competencia, eran unos cabezotas, no darían su brazo a torcer, por eso ahora estaba en aquella situación.

Había un arrecife, algo alejado y por allí una cueva, lo recordaba, él y Lucy lo habían descubierto cuando en su luna de miel habían ido al Hotel Akane, según las cuentas de Lucy, allí había quedado embarazada.

_—¡Oye, Salamander!— gruñó al escuchar a Gajeel llamarle, estaba en la barra del gremio, con la cabeza sobre esta, los brazos estirados y Happy a su lado comiendo un pescado._

_—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó perezoso._

_—Quizás nadie lo haya notado, bueno, Laxus seguramente y Wendy prefiere ignorarlo, pero la coneja tiene tu olor— dijo sentándose al lado del pelirrosa._

_—Levy también huele a ti— aquel comentario tomó por sorpresa al pelinegro y un leve sonrojo llegó a sus mejillas._

_—Pero a mi me hablan— se defendió. —La coneja lleva semanas evitándote, hasta se ha ido de misiones sola._

_—Natsu hizo cosas hentai con Lucy— dijo Happy con la boca llena, pues tenía su pescado._

_—Oh, entonces ya reclamaste a la coneja— dijo Gajeel. —¿Pero dónde la marcaste?— preguntó curioso, ganándose la completa atención del chico._

_—¿De qué hablas?— preguntó sin entender._

_—¿No me digas que reclamaste a la coneja y no tienes idea de lo que hiciste?— pero Natsu negó con la cabeza. —¿Tuviste sexo con la coneja y no sabes lo que has hecho?— preguntó con cara de póker. Natsu nuevamente negó. —La hiciste tu pajera, Salamander— pero al ver el rostro confuso del pelirrosa, continuó. —Mientras no estuviste sucedieron cosas…_

_—Como que tú y Levy tienen una relación a la espalda de todos— interrumpió Natsu con tono aburrido._

_—Cállate y escucha— protestó. —Si tuviste sexo con la coneja sin ella aprobarlo, estás en problemas._

_—Deja de confundirme, idiota, habla claro de una buena vez. Ni siquiera sé porqué lo hice, he estado en situaciones parecidas con otras. ¿Cuál es el problema?_

_—¿Te has acostado con otras?— preguntó y Natsu asintió. —¿Por qué?— preguntó curioso._

_—No sé, no era algo que podía controlar._

_—Entonces creo que para cada Dragon Slayer es diferente— susurró._

_—¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó Happy quien seguía comiendo su pescado._

_—Dices que estuviste con otras chicas aparte de la coneja. ¿Terminaste?— ok, aquello era incomodo, no necesitaba hablar de lo que hacía con las chicas con Gajeel. _

_—No te diré lo que hice con Luce— dijo apoyando la mejilla sobre la palma de su mano._

_—No pregunto qué hiciste con la coneja, pregunto si cuando te acostaste con las otras terminaste, creo que se llama orgasmo._

_—Si te refieres a esa sensación extraña, no, no la sentí o tuve con otras, eso solamente con Luce._

_—Entonces la coneja es la indicada si con ella lo tuviste._

_—No sé de qué diablos hablas, pero te diré algo, el olor de Luce me está volviendo loco desde que regresé al gremio y aunque le hice todo lo que le hice, no me arrepiento, no puedo._

_—Natsu— susurró un sorprendido Happy, no pensó escuchar a su amigo hablar así._

_—Entonces de verdad la coneja es tu chica— rió Gajeel. —Es fácil, no te arrepientes porque la reclamaste, el problema es que lo hiciste sin que ella estuviera preparada— tanto Natsu como Happy se miraron confundidos. —Convertiste a la coneja en tu mujer, tu chica, la que será la madre de tus hijos._

_—¡Quééé!— gritó un sorprendido Natsu, si antes había estado sorprendido, no era nada comparado con aquello._

_—Baja la voz antes que medio gremio se entere. Las cosas son así, entraste en etapa de apareamiento._

_—¿Entonces los Dragons Slayer son animales?— preguntó un curioso Happy._

_—No, pero nuestra magia puede tener efectos secundarios, y el entrar en celo, querer reclamar a nuestra hembra es uno de ellos._

_—Sí, como no, resulta, que ya me había acostado con otras chicas, no fue con Luce con quien estuve por primera vez— y al decir aquello su voz se escuchó triste, con desilusión._

_—Creo que al comer las llamas de ese dragón causó que despertaras tus instintos más rápido— dijo pensativo. —Pero sino me crees, piénsalo, no sentiste lo que sentiste con la coneja, nunca terminaste y siempre te sentías insatisfecho…_

_—¿Y tú como sabes eso?— quiso saber Natsu con desconfianza. —¿No me digas qué tú…_

_—¿Crees que soy un mocoso?— gruñó. —Cuando estaba en Phantom._

_—¿Entonces Levy no fue tu primera?_

_—Cállate— ordenó._

_—Gajeel siempre fue un hentai— dijo Happy con burla. —Pero si estaban con mujeres, se supone que tengan hijos— se estaba terminando su pescado._

_—Yo he llegado a mi propia teoría, y dado que te sucedió lo mismo, creo que los Dragons Slayers no pueden tener hijos con cualquier mujer._

_—Sí, sí, lo que digas. Iré a buscar a Luce— dijo aburrido, en vez de estar escuchando los cuentos pervertidos de Gajeel, tenía que arreglar las cosas con Lucy, no soportaba tenerla a distancia._

_—La coneja fue de misión con Gray— y aquello bastó para que Salamander sintiera su sangre calentarse y sus puños apretarse hasta ser rodeado por llamas._

Subió a la superficie bajo la cueva y tomó un gran bocado de aire, jadeó para recobrar su respiración, dejar que el aire entrara en sus pulmones y con la mirada, recorrió el lugar. Era una cueva de cristales, tenía un lago en el interior, había encontrado aquel lugar y luego llevado a Lucy, lo habían convertido en su lugar secreto durante su estadía en el hotel Akane.

—¡Jude, Igneel— exclamó, sorprendido al ver a ambos niños acurrucados contra la fría roca, ambos se veían como si tuviesen dificultad para respirar. Se acercó hasta el borde y con los brazos, se impulsó hasta arriba para salir del agua y correr hasta sus hijos. —¡Jude, Igneel, despierten— exclamó ya cerca de los niños, estaban helados, tenían frío y se estaban quedando dormidos. Seguramente llevaban mucho tiempo allí, nadar hasta allí era agotador, seguro tuvieron miedo para regresar.

—¿Papá?— preguntó en un susurro Jude.

—¡No te duermas, Jude!— le pidió, tomándolo del rostro pero el niño nuevamente cerraba sus ojitos.

—Mi hermano— susurró nuevamente el niño, Igneel permanecía a su lado, pero éste parecía dormido.

—¡Igneel!— desesperado, buscó algo con lo que pudiese hacer una fogata, necesitaba calentarlos. Tomó a ambos niños y los llevó más profundo en la cueva, hasta el claro donde estaba el manantial. Los acostó sobre el escaso césped que había allí y empezó a frotar sus piernitas mientras sus manos eran cubiertas por llamas. —Escuchen, mamá los está esperando, Luce no soportaría que les sucediera algo— y él tampoco, no sabría qué hacer si a sus hijos o a Lucy les sucediese algo.

—Papá— susurró Igneel y el pelirrosa sonrió, el calor estaba entrando en sus pequeños cuerpos.

_—¡Natsu!— dijo una sorprendida Lucy. ¿Qué hacía Natsu allí? Se supone que estaba en Magnolia._

_—¿Qué haces aquí, flamitas?_

_—Natsu se puso como loco cuando supo que Lucy estaba sola con Gray— decía Happy burlándose._

_—¿Qué?— preguntó Lucy._

_—Luce, sé que me odias, que no quieres que esté a tu lado, pero no salgas con chicos, no dejes que otros te hagan lo que yo te hice— habló sin pudor alguno el chico._

_—¡No hables esas cosas!— dijo una muy sonrojada Lucy._

_—Por favor, Luce, algo en mi pecho se rompe cuando pienso que puedas estar con otros chicos, no quiero que mi olor de valla de tu cuerpo— y con cada palabra que decía el pelirrosa, la rubia se sentía más y más sonrojar. —¡Y tú, puto miserable, aléjate de Luce!— le gruñó al pelinegro quien no entendía nada._

_—¡¿Pero de que hablas, cabeza de lava?!— le gritó Gray._

_—Luce, por favor— y entonces se acercó a la chica, abrazándola fuertemente, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello._

_—Natsu…— dijo cohibida, sentía aquel nudo en su garganta, una necesidad de abrazar al chico._

_—No me alejes de ti, Luce, eres mi nakama— la rubia se sorprendió al sentir como algo caliente mojaba su cuello, Natsu estaba llorando. No supo porqué, pero lo abrazó, correspondiéndole al abrazo, uniendo sus cuerpos de manera intima._

_—Te extrañé— susurró con la voz entrecortada. El chico se separó de ella, y para su sorpresa, éste lamió las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas y luego lamió sus labios, besándola en el trayecto. Sonrojada, dejó que él la besara._

_—¡Se gustan!— la burla del gato azul los obligó a separarse. —Técnicamente, ya no eres su nakama, ahora eres su hembra— dijo pensativo Happy interrumpiendo a los chicos. Sonrojada, empujó a Natsu, tenían público._

_—¿De qué hablas?— quiso saber la chica._

_—Gajeel dijo que tú eres la hembra de Natsu, por eso hicieron cosas hentai, por eso él no se puede controlar contigo, porque no te ha reclamado del todo._

_—¡Es cierto!— exclamó Natsu como quien acabara de descubrir algo. —Tengo que marcarte— dijo pensativo. —Será en el cuello, así todos sabrán que eres mía._

_—¡¿De qué hablas?!— dijo pegándole tras la nuca al chico._

_—De que desde ahora serás mía, Luce, haremos lo que hicimos en tu casa y lo haremos muchas veces— dijo sonriendo, y sin esperar repuestas, tomó a la chica en brazos y salió corriendo._

_—¡Espera, buscábamos un regalo para Juvia!— chillaba Lucy._

_—Creo que Natsu y Lucy serán hentai por mucho tiempo— decía Happy volando hasta el hombre de un demasiado sorprendido Gray, pues no entendía que había sucedido segundos atrás, solamente sabía que se había quedado sin el regalo ideal para Juvia._

—¡Papá es el mejor!— gritaba Igneel corriendo por toda la cueva.

—Listo— decía el pelirrosa al terminar de ponerle el bañador seco a Jude. —Luce los castigará— suspiró, ahora que sus hijos estaban despiertos, tenían que regresar, mas aún seguían con su poder mágico agotado.

—Lo sentimos— dijeron ambos niños al unísono inclinando la cabeza.

—No vuelvan a hacer algo así— les regañó abriendo los brazos y ambos niños fueron hacia él. —Seguramente está de noche. Dormiremos aquí y en la mañana regresaremos con mamá— solamente esperaba que Lucy no estuviese tan preocupada, pensó mientras veía como ambos niños se acurrucaban en su cuerpo

**…000…**

—Sé que están bien, lo sé— pero aunque su mente le decía aquello, no dejaba de sentir aquella opresión en su pecho. Había sido la peor noche que había pasado, Natsu no volvió y ella se moría de la angustia, ahora, en las primeras horas de la mañana, el gremio había salido a buscar al pelirrosa y sus hijos. —Natsu— susurró, abrazando la bufanda que el chico había puesto en su cuello antes de ir a por los niños, Natsu siempre cumplía sus palabras, lo sabía.

—Lu-chan— dijo una preocupada Levy, pues la rubia estaba frente al mar, viendo al horizonte.

—Lucy— dijo triste Happy quien estaba a su lado

—Él los encontró, lo sé— dijo segura. —¡Natsu!— el gritó de la rubia los sorprendió y ambos vieron como ésta corría hacia el agua, mojando el vestido de playa que llevaba. —¡Natsu!— gritaba desesperada, intentando nadar, lo veía, veía a Natsu, sus ojos no le fallaban.

—¡Es Natsu!— gritó un emocionado Happy.

De repente todo se detuvo, el movimiento del agua, las olas, y allí estaba ella, frente a un sonriente Natsu quien tenía a sus hijos fuertemente agarrados a su cuello.

—¡Mamá!— chillaron ambos niños, saltando hasta su madre quien jadeaba para conseguir aire en sus pulmones.

—¡Igneel, Jude!— abrazó a sus hijos, sintiendo como algo caliente mojaba sus mejillas, estaba llorando.

—¡Lo sentimos!— gritaron ambos niños mientras lloraban.

—¡Natsu!— gritó Happy al quedar sobre la cabeza de su dueño. —¿Están bien?

—Sí, solamente agotaron su magia y no pudimos volver anoche— se disculpó el chico mientras observaba a la rubia con ambos niños.

—¡Están castigados!— les gritó la rubia. —No saben lo preocupada que estaba, no tienen idea de cómo la pasé— Natsu miró a Happy quien solamente asintió.

—Lo sentimos— se disculparon nuevamente y la rubia sonrió con ternura.

—Podremos salir del agua— dijo el pelirrosa. —Estoy…— pero la rubia se había tirado a sus brazos, abrazándolo del cuello y empezando a sollozar. —Luce…— la tomó de la cintura, rodeándola y dándole conforte.

—Tenía miedo— sollozó.

—Lo sé— susurró alzándole la barbilla y besándola.

**…000…**

—¡Escuchen, mocosos, si vuelven a darnos un susto así, dejan de ser magos de Fairy Tail!— decía el maestro a ambos adormilados gemelos, se habían pasado el día entero durmiendo, no era lo mismo dormir en una cómoda cama que en una cueva.

—Tienen temperatura— decía preocupada la rubia mientras intentaba darle de comer a Igneel, seguramente eran las consecuencias de la fría cueva.

—No quiero— dijo el niño haciendo un puchero en muestra de rechazo. Estaban en el comedor del hotel, todo Fairy Tail, un verdadero caos.

—Natsu, ayúdame— pidió la chica, pues el pelirrosa comía tranquilamente con Jude sentado en unas de sus piernas

—Quizás no han recuperado todo su poder mágico— dijo el maestro mirando a ambos niños. Justo en aquel momento Igneel estornudo, prendiéndose completamente en llamas, para suerte de la rubia, minutos atrás lo había sentado en el borde de la mesa para darle de comer.

—¡Natsu!— gritó alarmada.

—Tranquila, Luce, el fuego es normal, no tiene nada de extraño— y nuevamente su hijo estornudaba, solamente que esta vez de su boquita salía fuego el cual fue a parar justo sobre Gin quien comía.

—¡Oye, cuida tu fuego!— gritó el niño lanzando un ataque de hielo hacia Igneel quien fue golpeado.

—¡Gin!— regañó Juvia. —Está enfermo.

—Pero mam…— de repente el niño fue lanzado por una bola de fuego hacia arriba.

—Vez, no es nada de que preocuparse— dijo un divertido Natsu dejando libre a Jude quien quería unirse a la pelea de los demás.

—Estarán castigados por un mes— dijo derrotada.

—¡Quítate de mi camino!— se gritaron ambos gemelos, ignorando a Gin quien aprovechó para golpearlos con bolas de hielo. —¡Karyuu no….— gritaron ambos niños, aterrando a los presentes, pues si su magia estaba descontrolada, ahora enfermos quien sabe que era capaz de hacer. —….Hokou— vaciaron sus mejillas.

—¡Jude, Igneel, no!— fue el grito de Lucy y lo próximo que sucedió fue una explosión en todo el lugar.

La rubia tosió, el humo era intenso cuando la barrera de fuego se deshizo, todo estaba destruido cuando pudo ver algo luego del ataque de sus hijos, no solamente el salón, sino que el hotel completo.

—¿Estás bien?— la voz de Natsu la obligó a levantar el rostro, éste se encontraba sobre ella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo de los escombros.

—Destruyeron todo el hotel— sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus mejillas.

—El gremio protegió a todos, Luce— sonrió, besándola y luego poniéndose de pie para ayudarla.

Sí, el hotel completo estaba destruido, y justo como había hecho Natsu con ella y las personas que estaban cercas, los demás protegían a las personas que allí habían.

—¡Igneel, Jude Dragneell!— gritó justo en el momento que se acercaba un hombre enano a ellos.

La rubia, se inclinó y tomó a Jude en brazos, los niños se habían quedado dormidos luego del magistral ataque, habían agotado completamente su magia. Natsu tomó a Igneel en brazos y ambos miraron al enano hombre.

—¡Desde este día y para siempre, Fairy Tail tiene prohibido poner un pie en el Hotel Akane!— chillaba histérico el hombrecillo, justo cuando el letrero de bienvenida del hotel caía al suelo.

—Lo venía venir— dijo Happy en el hombro de Natsu.

—Cuando despierten serán niños castigados de por vida— suspiró Lucy. Se sorprendió cuando todos los del gremio explotaron en una carcajada, Fairy Tail siempre sería Fairy Tail.

—Siempre seremos Fairy Tail, Luce— le dijo divertido, inclinándose hacia ella y besándola con ternura, disfrutando los labios contrario cuando ella le correspondió.

—¡Muevan sus traseros que tenemos que buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, Fairy Tail!— gritó el maestro.

La rubia sonrió, empezando a caminar con el pelirrosa a su lado, aquellas vacaciones seguramente eran las peores que habían tenido, tenía que planear una vacaciones solamente para ella, Natsu y los niños.

—Las siguientes vacaciones, solamente seremos nosotros— le susurró Natsu en el oído. Tú, Igneel, Jude, Happy y yo.

—¡Aye, sir!— gritó Happy

Lucy sonrió, sí, ya era hora que tuviesen unas vacaciones solamente en familia. Solamente esperaba que los demás no descubrieran sus planes, sino, serían otras vacaciones en problemas.

**Fin**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, a mí en lo personal, me encantó las vacaciones de estos dos, y con el capítulo del viernes del manga, imaginar a Ingeel y Jude fue aún más kawaii *O*…Gracias por leer y nos seguimos leyendo en mis otras historias.


End file.
